VIAJES
by uzinaki
Summary: los viajes te hacen cambiar te dan experiencia fuerza y lecciones de vida finn necesitara todo esto si quiere evitar el oscuro destino que le aguarda y revelar el camino que devera seguir para encontrar la autentica felicidad "mi primer fic espero que les guste'
1. Chapter 1

LA CANCIÓN

Todo comenzó como un día normal en la tierra de ooo todo era paz y tranquilidad no se veía venir ningún problema a la cercanía eran las 10 de la mañana y finn empezaba a despertar muy lentamente bostezando y diciendo.

-buenos días jake-no oyó ninguna respuesta pero después de unos segundos recordó que jake ya no vivía ahí ya que cuando se enteró que arcoíris estaba embarazada se casó y se mudó de la casa del árbol -si lo había olvidado-dijo finn con un tanto de melancolía-bueno no pensare en eso creo que tendré que buscar alguna aventura quizá la dulce princesa tenga una misión especial para mí o quizá marceline quiera ir a un sitio peligroso bueno no lo sabré si sigo aquí finn se levantó de su casa y se puso su típica ropa menos su gorro de oso polar que en los últimos meses ya no se lo ponía tan seguido pues le empezaba a gustar llevar el cabello suelto ya estaba listo para salir pero vio una nota en la entrada de su casa que decía

"Esta cordialmente invitado a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la princesa flama esta se llevara a

cabo dentro de dos días en la cercanía del reino de fuego

P.D.: regalo obligatorio"

-No puede ser olvide por completo el cumpleaños de la princesa-dijo finn muy nervioso-bueno tengo que calmarme y pensar en su regalo-pensó finn tomando un gran respiro-muy bien que le puedo llevar chocolates no ella los derretiría antes de tocarlos un collar de oro no su casa es mas caliente que una herrería se fundirá y lo deformaría...ya se.

finn se dirijo a un estante donde tenia algunos libros saco algunos libros de ahí y los puso enfrente de el

-okey voy a elegir un libro al azar y el libro que obtenga sera el que me diga que le regalare-cerro sus ojos y tomo un libro que tenia por titulo "aprenda a tocar guitarra en 10 fáciles lecciones"-eso es le escribiré una canción-al decir esto se dirijo a una una guitarra que tenia colgada en su cuarto era de un color rojo intenso con bordes negros

-que bueno que marcy me regalo esta guitarra ya que para conseguir una deveria hacer un viaje de un día entero gracias marcy te prometo que te lo pagare bueno mejor empiezo

paso 1 afinar la...

y haci finn inicio tocaba los círculos que marcaba el libro oía los diferentes sonidos que salían de la guitarra y en una hoja de papel escribió la letra de su canción al final solamente acomodo los círculos en las letras según convidaban y finalmente termino

-ya esta-después de decir esto vio un reloj y noto que ya eran las 11pm-diablos no sentí el paso del tiempo bueno lo mejor sera dormir

finn se ducho se puso su pijama y se dispuso a dormir sujetando la hoja de papel que contenía la canción sin saber que alguien afuera de su casa lo observaba

-que tanto habrá escrito y echo con la guitarra que le regale-se preguntaba a si misma marceline confundida y curiosa


	2. Chapter 2

La banda se une La banda se une

Eran las 7:00am y finn ya estaba despierto y pensativo

Finn: Mi canción está bien pero no puedo evitar sentir que algo le falta

Bmo: qué tal si lo que le falta no es algo sino alguien

Finn: a que te refieres Bmo?

Bmo: qué tal si juntas de nuevo a la banda que formamos hace un par de años y con ella tocas la canción

Finn: eso es haci habrá más instrumentos y voces y hará que se oiga mejor gran idea Bmo bueno tendré que ir con todos los integrantes lo cual me tomara todo el día haci que mejor me apresuro

Dicho esto finn se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a donde tenia toda su ropa saco su típico atuendo pero dio un suspiro antes de ponérselo

Finn: creo que es hora de cambiar de estilo

dicho esto se puso a revisar toda la ropa que tenia y encontró un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una camisa roja con franjas azul fuerte diagonales y unos tenis negros con algunas partes rojas

Finn: bien así está mejor es hora de desayunar

finn se fue directo a la cocina e intento hacer hot cakes los cuales siempre se les quemaba o los dejaba muy crudos después de unos hot cakes desabridos y un vaso de leche se dirijoa la salida para visitar a todos sus integrantes pero antes de salir noto una sombra que estaba ahí

Finn: hay alguien ahí-pensó-Bmo as visto mi espada de sangre de demonio-dijo acercándose discretamente a donde vio la sombra dio un gran salto y vio que quien estaba espiándolo era marceline

Finn: que haces aquí?

Marceline: nada solo ya sabes estaba aquí y ¿oye cambio de ropa?-dijo muy nerviosa

Finn: si pero no me cambies el tema y dime la verdad ¿porque estas aquí?-dijo con seriedad

Marceline: la verdad es que ayer pensaba darte un susto pero cuando estaba por la ventana note que estabas tocando la guitarra que te regale en tu cumpleaños y quise averiguar que canción estabas tocando

Finn: o muy pronto lo averiguaras iré a tu casa esta noche a las 8 de noche y te contare todo-dijo finn con algo de misterio

Marceline: por qué? no me lo puedes decir aquí?

Finn: solo digamos que tengo que visitar a algunas personas pero estaré en tu casa y todo quedara explicado-dijo finn mientras salía de la casa del árbol

Marceline: muy bien entonces a las 8 nos veremos

Marceline: (pensando)Que estará tramando finn por que tanto misterio y que canción habrá tocado todo el día anterior me pregunto que estará pasando pero principalmente me empiezo a preocupar por mi ¿porque siento la necesidad de estar con finn? antes cuando tenía 13 años no lo veía más que como un niño pero estos 3 años a madurado mucho tanto mental como físicamente especialmente físicamente es más alto todas sus peleas han esculpido su cuerpo y desde que dejo de usar su gorro y enseñar su hermosa cabellera se ve mucho mejor !pero en qué diablos pienso él es solo mi amigo!...solo mi amigo aparte aunque el me gustara y no digo que me guste sigue estando con flamita aaa no puede ser creo que me estoy enamorando.

Dio un gran suspiro y se fue de la casa del árbol

Finn: Jake Jake estas aquí-preguntaba finn cuando llego a la nueva casa de su hermano

Jake: Si hermanito aquí estoy dime que te trae por aquí

Finn: oh ya sabes pasaba por aquí y me pregunte por que no visitar a mi hermano

Jake: yo te conozco eso no es todo dime que pasa-dijo jake algo serio

Finn: está bien lo que pasa es que...-y Finn le cuenta lo de la canción y el reagrupamiento

Finn: y bien Jake que dices

Jake: En primer lugar que eres un cursi y en segundo cuenta conmigo

Finn: Genial ya solo faltan 2 integrantes

Jake: si pero Las más difíciles de convencer o no finn

Finn: a que te refieres

Jake: a nada ve y convence a esas 2

Finn: o antes de irme toma esto son los acordes de la guitarra y ve como puedes combinarlos con tu violín

Jake: okey nos vemos mañana

Llegando al dulce reino finn noto que había mucha mas seguridad que de costumbre cuando se acercó ala entrada del dulce reino dos guardias bananas lo detuvieron

Guardia: identifíquese

Finn: soy finn el humano héroe de ooo

Guardia muy bien puede pasar-dijo el guardia cediendo el paso

Finn: gracias oiga ¿porque tanta seguridad?

Guardia: la princesa se encuentra demasiado enferma y se incremento la seguridad para evitar posibles motines o ataque de otros reinos

Finn: o entiendo-pensando-diablos esto puede estropear mi plan será mejor que ayude ala princesa a recuperarse

Finn se dirigió ala habitación de la DP y efectivamente se veía muy mal sus ojos estaban llorosos parecía que se estaba derritiendo por la temperatura y cuando hablaba se notaba su intenso dolor de garganta

DP:hola finn que te trae por aquí

Finn: Princesa te ves terrible

DP: gracias por recordarmelo

Finn: mm ya se que te puede ayudar-dijo finn saliendo del cuarto dirigiéndose ala cocina

Al entrar ala cocina noto que todos estaban ajetreados vio una bata blanca y se la puso vio que mentita estaba por ahí

Finn: oye mentita te puedo pedir un favor

Mentita: claro joven finn que desea

Finn: necesito que me prestes una mesa con estufa y los ingredientes de toda la cocina

Mentita: claro joven finn

Y haci lo hizo pues coloco a finn en una mesa con estufa la cual tenia utensilios de cocina y a un lado de la mesa había un refrigerador muy grande con toda clase de ingredientes

Finn: muy bien hora de la magia

se aproximo a un lavabo para lavarse las manos luego de eso agarro de aquel gran refrigerador agarro varias verduras como zanahorias y papas las cuales pelo y corto en finos cuadros dejándolas en una olla la cual tenia un poco de pollo desmenuzado y estaba llena de agua la cual había puesto a hervir dejo reposar aquel caldo no sin antes sazonarlo con un poco de sal mientras dejo reposar su caldo saco una olla mas pequeña y puso a hervir algo de agua en esa agua puso hiervabuena menta y unas gotas de limón después de lo que parecía ser un te estuviera listo reviso su caldo de pollo el cual ya estaba listo tomo una cuchara y lo probo

Finn: perfecto-después de decir esto tomo un plato y en el sirvió una cucharada de aquel caldo luego de eso tomo una taza y la lleno de su te de menta y hierbabuena dejando todo en una tabla de madera con una cuchara a un lado del plato lleno de caldo pero antes de salir mentita lo detuvo

Mentita: lo siento joven finn pero primero debo probar su plato antes de servirlo

Finn: muy bien pruebalo

después de decir eso mentita se dirijo ala olla que a un tenia un poco de caldo lo probo y quedo maravillado por su sabor

Mentita: esto sabe excelente sera mejor que se apresure en dárselo joven Finn

finn solo asintió con la cabeza y se dirijo al cuarto de la DP llegando al cuarto de la DP puso la tabla en una mesa y dijo feliz

Finn: coma princesa

DP: ¿que es?

Finn: es un platillo especial que se les servia a los humanos cuando estaban enfermos y los hacia sentir un poco mejor

La DP tomo un poco del caldo y cuando lo probo sentía todo el sabor de las verduras y el pollo combinados

DP: finn esto sabe increíble

Finn:no es nada solo es un platillo-diciéndolo con mucha modestia

DP: ¿y de que es este te?

Finn: o ese te es la combinación de la menta y la hierbabuena con un poco de limón que quita cualquier molestia de la garganta

la princesa tomo un sorbo de aquel te y no sabia mal era muy refrescante y sorbo a sorbo tomo todo el te que habia en la taza y sin darse cuenta el dolor de garganta habia desaparecido por completo

DP:gracias finn de verdad eres un gran medico-dijo la princesa un tanto sonrojada al ver eso finn se acerco a su rostro y puso una mano en su frente

Finn: mm creo que la calentura volvera-finn tomo una frasada con agua elada que habia traido en un recipiente y se la puso en la frente y cada media hora quitaba la frasada periodicamente remojandola otra vez en agua fria repitió ese proceso por unas horas y cuando vio un reloj noto que eran las 7:30pm dio un suspiro después de ponerle de nuevo la frasada y dijo-creo que es hora de irme

Finn se fue alejando de la cama de la DP un poco triste ya que la princesa no podria acompañarlos al reagrupamiento y no seria lo mismo

DP: Finn espera-dijo la DP sujetando el brazo de finn-ya me siento mucho mejor gracias a tus cuidados dime puedo hacer algo por ti

Finn:bueno hay una cosa...-dijo finn sonriendo y explicándole todo

DP: hay eso si que es romantico pero deverdad crees que marceline acepte

Finn:claro a ella le encanta tocar y cantar ademas esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que la banda se vuelva a unir

DP: esta bien ahí estaré

Finn: muy bien le pediré a Bmo que guarde sonidos de instrumentos haci tendrá mas sonidos con los cuales trabajar y combinar con las melodías las cuales están esta hoja-dice finn mientras le dio una hoja con las melodías de la guitarra pero cuando vio un reloj noto que ya solo faltaban 15 minutos para las 8-diablos debo apresurarme nos vemos mañana princesa-dijo finn corriendo ala salida del cuarto de la DP mientras ella solo lo miraba desde su ventana cuando ya estaba saliendo del dulce reino

DP: (pensando) aaa finn porque solo tengo que ver como haces tu vida con alguien mas yo siempre te quise pero no solo como un amigo quisiera que algun dia estuvieramos juntos pero solo podriamos cuando tuvieras 18 pero me pregunto ¿tu lo quisieras? no lo se pero tengo una esperansa pero por ahora solo puedo decir buenas noches mi heroe

En casa de marceline ya son las 8:05pm y apenas se veia llegar a finn el cual toco la puerta y salio marceline

Finn: hola marcy siento el retraso pero estaba con la DP-decia mientras jadeaba por el cansacio

Marceline: (pensando) no que tenia personas que visitar si ala chiclosa la ve casi todos los dias por todas las misiones que tiene que abran echo toda la tarde...

Finn: tierra a marcy hay alguien ahi-dijo finn chasqreando los dedos cerca de su cabesa

Marceline: si perdon Finn estaba en mi mundo

Finn: ¿y puedo pasar?

Marceline: si claro pasa finn

ya dentro de la casa de marceline

Finn: marcy tengo algo muy importante que decirte es mas bien como un favor-dijo finn acercandose un poco a Marceline la cual se ruboriso un poco

Marceline: finn yo tambien tengo que decirte algo

Finn: bueno di lo tuyo primero

Marceline: no mejor dilo tu-lo dijo sacando una sonrisa algo apenada

Finn: bueno lo que te tengo que decir es...la banda se va a volver a unir y querriamos saber si quisieras participar

marceline se sintio decepcionada y avergonzada ya que se habia confundido y casi le dice a finn que lo amaba despues de un ligero colapso de emociones reacciono

Marceline: no estoy segura por que quieres unir ala banda de nuevo

Finn: si eso es por...-finn le conto toda su situacion-y es por eso que pienso que la banda se podria volver a unir

Marceline: entiendo-dijo marceline con un tono triste-(pensando) como pude pensar que diria que me amaba el quiere a flamita fui tan ingenua ¿por que me enamore de el(hablando) y en que cancion estabas pensando

Finn: muy bien la cancion que hice ayer es la uqe queria tocar y quiero que la oigas y me des tu opinion-dijo finn sacando una guitarra en miniatura de su mochila la cual se habia hecho grande al sacarla

Marceline: muy bien oigamosla

Finn: muy bien -dijo sentandose en una silla y poniéndose en posición

al oir las primeras notas de loa cancion marceline sintio una corriente electrica que le empezaba a recorrer el cuerpo y despues de unos 10 segundos de notas finn inicio a cantar

I give her all my love

That's all I do

And if you saw my love

You'd love her too

I love her

She gives me everything

And tenderly

The kiss my lover brings

She brings to me

And I love her

A love like ours

Could never die

As long as I

Have you near me

Bright are the stars that shine

Dark is the sky

I know this love of mine

Will never die

And I love her

Marceline:(pensando)es impresionante esta canción finn de verdad se esmero en esto el ritmo es muy bueno y la letra es tan hermosa es una de las mejores canciones que aiga oido en toda mi inmortalidad

Bright are the stars that shine

Dark is the sky

I know this love of mine

Will never die

And I love her

al cantar estas ultimas palabras finn toco algunas notas para el final y dejo de tocar

Finn: ¿y bien que te parecio?

Marceline: finn es tan hermosa-dijo ruborisandose

Finn: si si ya se tal vez necesite algunos cambios pero... espera que dijiste-dijo finn sorprendido

Marceline: lo que oíste finn me has impresionado me has impresionado la canción es demasiado buena no necesita ningún cambio

Finn:je je je creo que estaba inspirado-dijo finn ruborisandose y poniendo una mano en su nuca -mmm apenas son las 8:15 te parece si vemos una pelicula

Marceline: claro revisa esa caja ahí tengo algunas películas y dime cual quieres ver voy a preparar algo en lo que tu decides-dijo dirigiéndose ala cocina

finn reviso la caja asta que vio la película de rastro de calor 4

Finn: marcy veamos esta-dijo finn mientras sacaba la pelicula

Marceline: bien ponla en un segundo estare ahi

finn puso la pelicula pero antes de poder sentarse en una silla que resultaba mas comoda que el sillon marceline ya estaba flotando en el sillon con unas fresas en un tazon y un plato lleno de palomitas

Marceline: bueno veámosla-dijo marceline mientras ponía play la pelicula transcurria bien habia partes de terror, accion y en algunas escenas comedia pero con lo que no comtaban era que la pelicula duraba 3 horas y cuando termino finn noto que ya eran las 11:30

Finn: diablos ya es muy tarde marcy por favor puedo dormir aqui por esta noche

Marceline: ¿que? ¿claro pero en donde dormirás?

Finn: bueno ameno que quieras compartir la cama dormire aqui en el sofa-dijo sarcásticamente

Marceline: si claro finn si quieres quédate

Finn: bueno entonces que tengas buenas noches marcy-dijo finn ya acostado en el sillon

Marceline: buenas noches finn-dijo marceline mientras subía

ya en su cama

Marceline: (pensando) no puedo creerlo finn va a pasar la noche aquí y aunque no estemos en la misma habitación el solo echo de tenerlo en el mismo techo me llena de alegría pero bueno el tiene a flamita pero estoy segura que alguna vez saldrá de escena y yo no dejare que se valla de mi lado pero asta entonces Buenas noches mi héroe de pacotilla

**BUENO AQUI ACABA EL CAPITULO 2 ESPERO QUE LES AIGA GUSTADO LA CANCION QUE PUSE ES AND I LOVE HER DE LOS BEATLES EL CAPITULO 1 Y ESTE SON ALGO ASI COMO LA INTRODUCCIN PERO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO YA EMPEZARA LA VERDADERA HISTORIA Y CON ALGO DE SUERTE YA ESTARA LISTA EL SABADO Y PARA ACLARAR SI YA LEYERON ESTA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA EN DEVIANTART YO SOY EL MISMO QUE LA SUBE AHI **

**BUENO GRACIAS POR LEER**


	3. Chapter 3

Un sueño inesperado

Empezaba un nuevo día en la tierra de ooo y finn se empezaba a despertar de muy adolorido por aver dormido en el sillon de marceline pero estaba de muy contento pero ala vez confundido

Estaba feliz porque era la primera vez desde hace 2 semana que no habia tenido aquel sueño ese sueño que hacia que toda su piel se estremeciera de miedo su sueño de MUERTE en su sueño se veia a el mismo de unos 18 años de edad se encontraba muy malherido estaba tirado en el suelo y no tenia su brazo izquierdo tenia cortadas en la cara que sacaban gotas de sangre con su unica mano derecha sujetaba su espada que no era su tipica espada de sangre de demonio esta espada tenia una empuñadora de oro y una hoja de plata muy brillante pero que se estaba empezando a poner de un color negro finn sabia porque se empezaba a poner de ese color

Finn:!no esto no puede ser¡ si se pone totalmente negra todos estamos muertos

de una nube completamente negra aparecia una figura que parecia un cadaver descompuesto con una capucha negra una corona de muchos picos que parecia estar echa de bronce y en un brazo de puro huezso una espada negra era el lich

lich:aun esta en pie mi oferta aun puedes unirte a mi

Finn:!tu maldito primero muerto¡

lich:eso puede arreglarse !idiota¡ pero antes quiero que veas una cosa

el lich sujeto a finn de la nuca y lo levanto haciendo que viera el dulce reino destrozado todo estaba en llamas el cielo azul que se podia observar al alzar la mirada ya no estaba solo habia un cielo color rojo sangre con nubes negras y los habitantes ya no habia abitantes solo cadaveres

lich:una bonita vista no crees

Finn:!maldito te juro que te detendre¡

lich:bueno quisiera ver que un muerto lo hiciera

después de decir esto el lich empujo a finn al suelo al hacer esto finn ya no pudo sujetar su espada por mas tiempo y la solto

Finn:no este es el fin

dijo esto al ver que el lich sujeto su espada y al tocarla se volvio completamente negra el al ver esto solo sonrio y se acerco lentamente a finn

lich:bueno sabes que hora es

finn:! púdrete¡

lich:!es hora de morir¡

después de decir esto le clavo su propia espada en al estomago ese era el fin del sueño siempre

Finn:ese sueño de verdad podria hacerse real segun lo que me dijo Peter ya no estoy tan seguro

En el sueño que tuvo finn esa noche se veia en un lugar completamente oscuro no habia nada

finn:¿en donde estoy que es este lugar acaso estoy muerto?

?:no te preocupes no estas muerto ni mucho menos es mas me deveras de oir y hacer caso si quieres que eso no suceda

finn:¿que quien dijo eso?

?:fui yo

finn:¿quien eres y que es este lugar? quiero respuestas ahora

?:oye tranquilo no soy tu enemigo al contrario soy tu amigo llamame Peter

finn:muy bien Peter en donde estamos

Peter:estamos en tu mente al parecer un lugar vacio

finn:oye

Peter:era broma pero ya en serio viene a hablar de tu sueño

finn:como sabes de mi sueño

Peter: es facil yo observo el futuro y tu sueño te esta adviertendo de tu futuro

finn:no es posible pero si no me aparece el búho cosmico en mi sueño

Peter:y no se te hace extraño que sueñes todos los dias con eso seria una gran casualidad te explicare tu puedes ver el futuro no porque el buho cosmico quiera si no porque tienes el resplandor

finn:¿resplandor que es eso?

Peter:por el momento no importa pero e venido aqui para decirte que hay una manera de evitar el futuro

finn:¿cual?

Peter:VIAJES

finn:viajes de que me ayudara viajar

Peter:los viajes te hacen cambiar te dan experiencia fuerza y lecciones de vida necesitaras todo esto si quiere evitar el oscuro destino que te aguarda y ademas yo te ayudare

finn:¿de verdad? pero tengo tantas cosas aqui mi hermano mis amigos mi novia

Peter:no te preocupes tienes tiempo de sobra para prepararte no te dire cuanto ya que te obsesionaras y eso no es bueno pero cuando estes listo solo llamame pensando mi nombre 3 veces seguidas y yo estare ahi pero asta entonces

finn:no espera...

no pudo seguir a aquella sombra ya que despues de decir esto desaparecio ese fue el fin de ese sueño

finn:bueno como dijo Peter no me obsesionare con el futuro ya que aun tengo un presente

despues de decir esto se levanto de sillon

**bueno asta aqui el episodio solamente quise decir las circunstancias del viaje de Finn en el siguiente capitulo empezara el viaje de finn espero que les aiga gustado y como siempre**

**!GRACIAS POR LEER¡**


	4. Chapter 4 parte 1

Sin respuesta parte 1

Después de recordar los 2 sueños finn se levantó del sofá

Finn: bueno hoy es el cumpleaños de mi princesa será mejor que la visite

Después de decir esto se dispuso a irse pero de repente se detuvo ante la puerta

Finn: no puedo irme así nada mas eso sería descortés mejor le aviso a marceline que me voy considerando que es una vampiro y que técnicamente no necesita dormir ya debería estar despierta

Después de decir esto subió las escaleras muy lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido pero cuando entro inmediatamente se sonrojo y pensó en aquella vez que estaba escondido en su closet

Finn: ¿por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? me siento como un pervertido

pues cuando entro lo primero que vio fue a marceline que solo usaba su ropa interior la cual al ver a finn solamente tomo lo primero que pudo agarrar y trato de cubrir su cuerpo y le dijo muy enojada

Marceline: pervertido ¿qué haces en mi cuarto?

Finn: no no es lo que piensas yo solo no pensé que ay ya no se ni que decir ¡puedo salir para que te cambies y luego hablamos?-dijo esto tratando de no verla y aun mas nervioso

Marceline: está bien-dijo esto ya más tranquila pero igualmente apenada

Finn no espero ni medio segundo ya que al oír esto salió inmediatamente de su cuarto

Finn: recordatorio no entrar más al cuarto de marceline siempre ocurrira el desastre

pasaron unos minutos despues del incidente y marceline bajo ala cocina en donde estaba finn

Marceline:muy bien ¿quieres explicarme porque estabas en mi cuarto?

Finn:si claro lo que pasa es que...

le explico todo evitando mirarla ala cara

Finn:y es por eso que subí no fue para espiar o husmear por favor no me mates

Marceline:muy bien pero la próxima vez solo déjame una nota esta bien

Finn:muy bien pero creo que lo mejor ahora es que me valla

Marceline:muy bien nos vemos en la fiesta

Finn:muy bien allá nos vemos y perdón de nuevo

después de decir esto salio de la casa de marceline la cual solo lo miraba salir

Finn:muy bien creo que iré a casa de mi princesa

se dirijo al bosque en donde le había hecho su casa normalmente siempre se veían ahí y desde que finn consiguió el collar de las mil gotas de agua podía tocar ala princesa flama sin quemarse al llegar al bosque vio 2 destellos de luz

Finn: mmm de seguro es su padre últimamente a estado con el mucho tiempo es algo raro que  
nunca aiga querido que fuera con ella a verlo pero bueno haci es ella

pensó para luego sacar el collar de su bolsillo y ponérselo después de ponérselo se dirijo al bosque donde vio a dos personas una era la princesa flama y la otra no la pudo reconocer estaba apunto de llegar a donde estaban los 2 lo que vio lo dejo sin habla la princesa flama y el otro sujeto se estaban besando al ver esto finn solamente pudo decir

Finn:¿princesa?

al oir esto la princesa flama volteo a ver a finn reconociendo su voz al verlo se separo rapido de la otra persona y dijo muy nerviosamente

PF:finn esto no es lo que tu crees

mientras el otro sujeto comprendió casi inmediatamente comprendió lo que pasaba y dijo

¿:creo que mejor me voy esto no es asunto mio

y se fue de tan incomoda situación

Finn:no es lo que yo creo entonces dime que es

PF:bueno...lo que pasa es que...

Finn:sabes que mejor me voy no quiero oir otra mentira-dijo mientras salia de ahi pero se detuvo y le dijo sin voltearla a ver-oh y por sierto te dare tu regalo en la fiesta feliz cumpleaños

dijo esto ultimo muy friamente y se fue del bosque

**bueno hasta aqui tuve que separar el capitulo por partes. hoy no hubo clases y decidí hacer una parte del capitulo espero que les aiga gustado y bueno tal vez para el sabado ya tenga la segunda parte y como un adelanto abra 2 canciones para el siguiente capitulo las cuales seran**

**suelta mi mano de sin bandera**

**y**

**blackbird de los beatles**

**bueno adios y gracias por leer**


	5. Chapter 4 PARTE 2

**Hola a todos como les va espero que les este yendo bien y si no siempre recuerden que la cosas mejoran bueno antes de comenzar quiero pedirles perdón por no haber publicado nada la semana pasada pero les diré que fue por una buena razón bueno lo que paso es que un tipo de devianart que aparece como ALAN338 que tiene muy buenas historias y se las recomiendo me mando junto a otras personas una entrevista que le iso a su OC zero en el cual contaba su historia y su forma de ser el caso aquí es que yo también le ise la misma entrevista con las mismas preguntas a mi OC Peter contando su historia poderes y explicando que es el resplandor y me gustaría que la vieran por que en ella explican cosas que deben saber de el de su personalidad forma de vida y tiene un pequeño apartado en donde se encuentra con el rey helado y marceline despues de la guerra aquí les dejo el **

**link: art/Entrevista-a-Peter-353514808**

**y otra cosa quiero agradecerle a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios y opiniones cada vez que los leo me inspiran para seguir y como ya prolongue bastante esto que inicie la continuación de la historia**

**solo un sueño**

****Estaba marceline en un bosque pensativa sobre lo que ocurriría hoy en la fiesta de la princesa flama ya que aunque la canción de finn la había convencido en participar en el reagrupamiento de la banda no podía evitar estar un tanto molesta por tener que participar en una de esas ocasiones que harían ver a finn como el novio del año

Marceline:no se ni porque acepte unirme de nuevo ala banda lo único bueno de esta reunión sera la música-pensó

pero de pronto y sin previo se desmallo empezó a sentir como empezaba a abrir lo ojos para ver una figura familiar que se había jurado a si misma que si la volvía a ver acabaría con ella por quitarle a su único amigo en esos tiempos

Marceline:!TU¡-lo había dicho con gran ira y rencor

Peter:¿yo?-pregunto con sarcasmo el cual iso enfurecer mas ala vampiresa

Marceline:no sabes cuanto tiempo estuve esperando esto-lo dijo sacando una sonrisa muy maliciosa y empezando a atacar a peter el cual solo se dejaba golpear como si no le pasara nada pasaron minutos horas y marceline se había agotado asta el punto de solo quedar arrodillada y darle leves golpes en sus piernas

Peter:vaya como el los viejos tiempos no crees-lo dijo sacando una leve risa

Marceline:acaso eres inmortal o que?

Peter:exactamente mira me encantaría que me hicieses una entrevista pero sabes ya me la hicieron y no vine precisamente a eso solo quiero darte información que muy posiblemente te interese

Marceline:no me interesa nada de lo que tu tengas que decir solo quiero que te largues y que no te me vuelvas a aparecer

Peter:ni siquiera si se tratase de finn?

Marceline:y tu que tienes que ver con el?

Peter:o nada solamente quería decirte que el te necesitara

Marceline:de que hablas?

Peter:lamentablemente no te lo puedo ya que no es algo que se diga nada mas haci pero te dire una cosa mas te vale que lo animes y te asegures que no haga ninguna estupidez

Marceline:y digamos que en dado caso te creyera como voy a hacer eso

Peter:sencillo toma esto

al decir esto Peter le dio a marceline una hoja blanca

Marceline:que en esto no hay nada

Peter:si es como la inspiración misma llega cuando menos te la esperas

Marceline:que?

Peter:mira de nuevo tu hoja

de pronto en la hoja empezaron a aparecer letras en la hoja al ver eso marceline iba a empezar a leer lo que decía pero de pronto volvió a quedar en blanco

Peter:todavia no es el momento

Marceline:como haces eso

Peter:podria decírtelo pero que evitaria que lo imitaras

Marceline:por que te interesa finn que quieres con el por que me das esto

Peter:veras el tiene un gran destino y yo hare que lo cumpla

Marceline:y Simon tambien tenia un destino que cumplir

Peter:la verdad lo de el solo fue mala suerte pero descuida yo nunca olvido a los que me ayudan

Marceline:te has olvidado de el los ultimos 1000 años

Peter:si lo estuve posponiendo por algunos años y luego me dio verguensa volver

Marceline:si claro y como se supone que sabre el momento para ver lo que dice la hoja

Peter:no te preocupes tu lo sabras despues de todo solo es un sueño

al decir esto marceline empezaba a abrir los ojos estaba en la sombra de un arbol pero tenia algo en su mano

Marceline:un sueño? si claro-lo dijo sujetando la hoja que tenia en su mano

**asta aqui espero que les aiga gustado asta la próxima DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS**

**!GRACIAS POR LEER¡**


	6. Chapter 4 PARTE 3

**Peter:Otra parte de este capitulo ya lo extendiste mucho no crees**

**yo:oye tu tampoco haces nada para ayudarme**

**Peter:como quieres que te ayude si aun tengo que ayudar al rey helado y tu muy bien sabes porque**

**yo:ya cállate y déjame seguir quieres**

**Peter:ya bueno pero no te enojes**

**yo:muy bien hola a todos que tal como les va soy yo de nuevo**

**Peter:nooo? enserio**

**yo:no tienes que arruinar una vida hoy**

**Peter:a decir verdad si pero me conformo con la tuya**

**yo:(porque diablos no se va)**

**Peter:no lo se tu dimelo ooo gran creador**

**yo:Peter que te dije de leer mi mente**

**Peter:dejame me acuerdo o si blablabla mejor sigue con lo que estabas**

**yo:ya es suficiente mejor iniciemos con la historia antes de que me vuelva loco**

**Peter:bueno como quieras !disfruten¡**

* * *

**adios**

FINN`S POV

no podia creerlo me sentia devastado despues de ver aquella ecena sentia como si hubieran apuñalado mi corazon solo corri corri lejos del bosque como si tratara de uir de algo no prestaba atencion a donde iba solo corria me acerque ala aldea de los duendes seguia corriendo como si nada asta que oi un grito de auxilio un ladron se estaba escapando con una bolsa de oro hubiera seguido de largo esa ecena pero uno de los nomos me pidio que lo detuviera yo lo perseguí asta que lo derribe el me dijo de inmediato que se rendia yo no le hice caso solo lo golpee creo que estaba sacando toda mi furia sobre el hubiera continuado golpeandolo asta matarlo si no hubiera oido la voz de uno de los nomos que me suplicaba que me detuviera recobre el sentido lo habia perdido desde el primer golpe que le di no pude creer lo que estaba haciendo solo me pare del suelo y me fui solo queria volver a la casa del arbol cuando llegue ahi solo fui a mi cuarto me acoste en mi cama y cerre los ojos por primera vez en mi vida senti que ya no queria estar vivo

fin FINN`S POV

Peter:ya es tiempo

fue lo unico que dijo al ver como finn perdio el control con aquel nomo su destino estaba empezando.

En otra parte del bosque se encontraba marceline con aquella hoja que le habia dado Peter

Marceline:cuando sera el momento que dira esta hoja por que quiere que anime a finn?

se preguntaba a si misma despues de despertar de aquel "sueño" hubiera seguido haci por algun tiempo si no hubiera visto a finn el cual corria como si de eso dependiera su vida

Marceline:(bueno preguntándome eso no se resolvera nada mejor lo vijilo)

marceline siguio a finn asta su casa del arbol solo vio como se planto en su cama y se le ocurrio una idea

Marceline:(creo que me debe esto después de lo de esta mañana)

puso una sonrisa maliciosa y se acerco lentamente asta donde estaba el y puso una de sus acostumbradas caras para asustar pero finn no reacciono como ella esperaba se podria decir que tal vez no noto su precencia lo observo mas detenidamente y noto que estaba llorando pero su llanto era muy profundo y amargo

Marceline:finn que te pasa?

finn evito verla a los ojos no quiso nisiquiera voltear la mirada

Finn:nada no me pasa nada por favor dejame solo

Marceline:pero finn...

no pudo continuar ya que finn la interrumpio gritandole

Finn:!QUE TE LARGUES QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE QUIERO ESTAR SOLO¡

se quedo en silencio la habitacion por unos segundo asta que finn rompio el silencio reaccionando al ver la mirada de marceline la cual por primera vez desde que lo conocio sintio miedo de el

finn:perdon pero enserio necesito estar solo

Marceline:esta bien finn nos veremos en la fiesta-dijo alejándose de el

Finn:si en la fiesta-lo dijo casi como un susurro para luego pensar-(PETER PETER !PETER¡)

el cual apareció dando ligeros aplausos

Peter:vaya felicidades te estas volviendo un completo idiota

Finn:no me lo recuerdes quiero iniciar el entrenamiento

Peter:eso no sera posible

Finn:¿por que? tu dijiste que lo podíamos iniciar en cualquier momento cuando yo quisiera y yo quiero iniciarlo ahora

Peter:tu solo quieres iniciar el entrenamiento por que quieres alejarte de ooo por lo que paso con la Princesa flama

Finn:me estuviste espiando?

Peter:no espiar es una palabra fea me justa mas el termino vigilar

Finn: como sea por que no podemos iniciar el entrenamiento?

Peter:tu destino es salvar a todo el mundo pero dime como puedes salvarlo si no eres capaz de salvarte a ti mismo de tu depresión

Finn:pero...pero..pero

Peter:debes calmar tu espíritu o no llegaras a ninguna parte no puedes salvar a nadie en este estado sálvate a ti mismo y luego podrás salvar a los demás adiós

después de decir esto Peter desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahi sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza

Finn:(tiene razon no puedo salvar a nadie mi novia me traiciono solo por eso casi mato a una persona y creo que despues del grito marceline debe odiarme mi existencia ya no tiene ningun propocito)

pensaba esto mientras salia de su casa del arbol y se dirijia a un risco sercano estaba tan consentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que lo vijilaban y seguian

Marceline:(a donde se dirije)

pensaba mientras lo seguia pero cuando vio que se acercaba al risco y dio un gran respiro se le vino a la mente su siguiente movimiento

Peter:no piensas detenerlo

Marceline:no me digas que piensa...

no podia terminar la palabra al ver que Peter solo asentía con la cabeza

Peter:es hora que veas la hoja

marceline rápidamente saco la hoja de su volsillo la hoja ya estaba visible

Peter:tu ya sabes que hacer con ella

marceline asintio con la cabeza y saco su bajo-hacha

finn estaba a punto de dar un paso en falso cuando empezó a oír notas musicales rápidamente volteo a ver quien era el dueño de esos sonidos

Finn:Marcy

fue lo unico que pudo decir antes que marceline empezara a cantar

* * *

Marceline: Life's too short to even care at all

Woohhhh

I'm losing my mind losing  
my mind losing control  
These fishes in the sea they're staring at me  
oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
A wet world longs for a beat of a drum  
Oh Ohh

If I could find a way to see this straight  
I'd run away  
To some fortune that I should have found by now

Waiting for this cough syrup to come down  
Come down

* * *

ahi acababa la hoja ya no habia mas marceline iba a dejar de tocar pero una voz siguio cantando

Finn: Life's too short to even care at all

ohhh

* * *

Peter:lo ha comprendido parece que despues de todo si esta listo para su entrenamiento

* * *

Finn: I'm coming up now coming up

now out of the blue  
These zombies in the park  
they're looking for my heart  
Oh oh oh oh  
A dark world aches for a splash of the sun  
oh woohh oh oh

If I could find a way to see this straight  
I'd run away  
To some fortune that I should have found by now

And so I run to the things they said could restore me  
Restore life the way it should be  
Waiting for this cough syrup to come down

* * *

Finn/Marceline: Life's too short to even care at all

ohh  
I'm losing my mind losing  
my mind losing it all

If I could find a way to see this straight  
I'd run away  
To some fortune that  
I should have found by now

So I run to the things they said could restore me  
Restore life the way it should be  
Waiting for this cough syrup to come down

* * *

Finn: One more spoon of cough syrup now

ohhh  
One more spoon of cough syrup now  
ohh

* * *

Finn:(tal ves aiga tenido un dia dificil tal ves hoy aiga perdido el control tal vez estuve a punto de alejar a las personas mas importantes de mi vida tal vez no pueda salvar a nadie pero por eso debo ser fuerte por las personas con las que comparto mi vida)

Peter:felicidades acabas de completar tu primera leccion

Finn/Marceline:¿primera leccion?

Peter:si tu primera leccion era descubrir por que razon te quieres volver fuerte ya que el poder es una maldicion con la que as de vivir y tu mi amigo as obtenido la respuesta

Finn:eso significa que estoy listo para el entrenamiento

Peter:exactamente empaca tu sepillo de dientes y tu cobija hoy mismo nos vamos

Finn:si antes de eso te puedo pedir un favor

Peter:que necesitas

Finn:mira necesito warawarawara-se lo dijo al oido para que no lo ollera marceline la cual solo miraba confindida

Peter:muy bien conseguido-despues de decir esto desaparecio

Marceline:a donde se fu...-no pudo continuar ya que se desmallo

Peter:listo borre su recuerdo de este dia solo recordara lo que paso antes de que la vieras semi desnuda

Finn:gracias no quiero que recuerde este dia

Peter:y sobre este dia no se te olvida algo

Finn:supongo que si prometi un regalo y eso es lo que dare

Peter: entonces sera mejor que te apresures

Finn:y marcy

Peter:no te preocupes despertara en unos 5 minutos sera mejor que la lleves a su casa

Finn:no puedes ayudarme

Peter:debo de hacerlo todo yo esta bien

de pronto aparecio junto a finn una sombra

Peter:el te ayudara te veo en la noche

Finn:esta bien tratare de no demorarme

finn tomo ala desmayada marceline de los pies mientras que la sombra la había tomado de los brasos se fueron por una ruta que cruzaba por el bosque para haci aprovechar las sombras de los arboles y hacer que los rayos del sol no dañaran a marceline asta que llegaron a su casa y la dejaron acostada en su cama despues de eso la sombra desaparecio pero justo cuando desaparecio la sombra marceline se desperto

Marceline:que me paso por que me duele tanto la cabeza

Finn:créeme es una larga historia

Marceline:por cuanto tiempo e estado dormida

Finn:se podría decir que solo fueron unos minutos

finn vio un reloj y noto que ya eran la 6 de la tarde

Finn:Marcy creo que sera mejor que nos vayamos

Marceline:a donde?

Finn:a la fiesta de la princesa flama

Marceline:a si claro

marceline tomo su bajo-hacha y salieron de la cueva

cuando iban llegando ala casa de la princesa flama notaron que ya estaban la mayoria de los invitados incluyendo a Jake Bmo y la Dulce Princesa los cuales solo esperaban a finn y marceline

Jake:por que tardaron tanto?

Finn:larga historia

antes de que pudieran continuar con su charla alguien aparecio

PF:finn finn

estaba corriendo hacia el cuando llego a su lado lo abrazo

Finn:princesa flama sueltame por favor

PF:siento lo de esta mañana por favor perdoname

finn:no es eso

PF:entonces que es

Finn:no tengo el collar puesto y me estas lastimando

la princesa flama al oir esto se separo de finn

Finn:auuu eso si me dolio

PF:perdon finn pero necesito explicar...

Finn:lo siento princesa por mala suerte no tengo mucho tiempo por mala suerte solo bine a darte tu regalo después de eso tendré que irme

PF:fue por lo de esta mañana verdad

Finn:¿puedes dejar de recordarme lo de esta mañana? como te dije solo vine por lo de tu regalo

despues de decir esto finn se dirijio a una plataforma los demas lo hubieran seguido si finn no los hubiera detenido

Finn:se que les dije que tocariamos juntos pero esta cancion la debo de tocar yo solo

al decir esto todos quedaron mas confundidos de lo que ya estaban pero respetaron su decisión

al estar en el centro de la plataforma saco su guitarra y dijo

finn:hola buenas tards este es un regalo para la princesa flama feliz cumpleaños

* * *

Finn después de decir esto inicio una tonada suave e inicio a cantar

No, no es necesario que lo entienda,  
por que nunca le ha servido la razón  
al corazón, el corazón no piensa…  
No mi vida, ¿para qué te esfuerzas?  
no me tienes que explicar,  
siempre amare tu libertad, por mucho que eso duela

Y si, entiendo que quieres hablar,  
que a veces necesitas saber de mi  
pero no sé si quiera saber de ti,  
y vivir así, seguir así… pensando en ti

Suelta mi mano ya por favor  
entiende que me tengo que ir,  
si ya no sientes mas este amor  
no tengo nada mas que decir.  
No digas nada ya por favor,  
te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mi.  
Cada palabra aumenta el dolor  
y una lágrima quiere salir

Y por favor no me detengas,  
siempre encuentro la manera de seguir  
y de vivir aunque ahora no lo tenga.  
Y no mi vida, no vale la pena  
para que quieres llamar  
si el que era yo, ya no va a estar  
esta es la ultima escena…

Y si, entiendo que quieres hablar,  
que a veces necesitas saber de mi  
pero no sé si quiera saber de ti,  
y vivir así, seguir así… pensando en ti

Suelta mi mano ya por favor  
entiende que me tengo que ir,  
si ya no sientes mas este amor  
no tengo nada mas que decir.  
No digas nada ya por favor,  
te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mi.  
Cada palabra aumenta el dolor  
y una lágrima quiere salir...(x2)

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

* * *

despues de tocar la cancion se olleron leves aplausos no era por la cancion si no por lo que dijo en ella finn estaba a punto de salir pero algien lo sujeto de la mano

PF:por favor finn no te vallas te necesito

decia la princesa mientras lloraba finn solo sonrio y la abrazo

Finn:me tengo que ir

despues de decirle esa pequeña frase le dio un beso en la frente y se separo muy lentamente de la princesa mientras los demas solo lo observaban

Marceline:(finn)

penso para luego seguirlo Jake Bmo y la dulce princesa solo veían como se iba finn preguntándose lo mismo

DP/Jake/Bmo:(¿que paso?)

FINN`S POV

no puedo describir lo que sentí después de tocar la canción sentí mi alma relajada liberada como si le hubiera quitado una gran carga de encima pero ahora era tiempo de iniciar mi entrenamiento no se cuanto me llevaria no se cuanto tiempo estaria fuera solo sabia que lo deberia de hacer por el bien de todos me diriji a mi casa del arbol y ya no era sorpresa saber quien estaba alli

fin FINN`S POV

Peter:muy bien listo para irnos

Finn:dentro de lo que se puede decir solo dejame ir por mi espada de sangre de demonio

Peter:lo siento no puedes llevar ninguna espada

Finn:que por que?

Peter:sencillo en mi entrenamiento debes sobrevivir por ti mismo sin ningun tipo de herramientas ademas aun no estas listo para utilizar esa espada entrenaras arduamente tu espiritu y fuerza de voluntad cuando aigas conseguido dominarte completamente vendre y te dare tu espada

Finn:esta bien pero cuanto durara el entrenamiento

Peter:sera una sorpresa vamonos

Finn:muy bien me podrias permitir solo un momento

Peter:claro te estare esperando afuera

Finn despues de eso se dirijio al techo de la casa del arbol

Finn:si que voy a extrañar este lugar e que es esto

dijo finn al ver a un ave de un color negro que cantaba

Peter:esta ave se llama mirlo(blackbird)fue de las pocas cosas que sobrevivio sin recibir alguna mutacion despues de la guerra normalmente solo cantan cuando va a amanecer da algo de envidia saber que estas aves son las que verdaderamente son libres segun los expertos estas aves no deverian ser capaces de volar pero miralas ellas vuelan aun haci

finn despues de oir esto saco su guitarra

Peter:parece que hoy si fue tu dia de inspiracion

Finn:no tienes idea

despues de decir esto empezo a tocar

* * *

Finn: Blackbird singing in the dead of night

take these broken wings and learn to fly  
all your life  
you were only waiting for this moment to arise.

* * *

Peter: Blackbird singing in the dead of night

take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
all your life  
you were only waiting for this moment to be free.

Peter:oye tu no eres el único al que le puede llegar inspiración

* * *

Finn/Peter: Blackbird fly blackbird fly

Blackbird fly blackbird fly

into the light of the dark black night.

Blackbird fly blackbird fly

Blackbird fly blackbird fly  
into the light of the dark black night.

* * *

finn empezaba a dejar de tocar con unas ultimas notas asta que se detuvo completamente pero de la nada sus mismas notas volvian a sonar el volteo la mirada para ver quien era pero al ver al dueño de esa musica solo sonrio y volvio a tocar

* * *

Marceline: Blackbird singing in the dead of night

take these broken wings and learn to fly  
all your life

* * *

Marceline/Finn: you were only waiting for this moment to arise

you were only waiting for this moment to arise  
you were only waiting for this moment to arise.

* * *

marceline se acerco a finn el solo sonrio al verla

Marceline:finn que paso en la fiesta?

finn dio un suspiro

Finn:veras lo que paso es que...

finn le conto todo lo que abia sucedido con la princesa flama omitiendo la parte en la que casi comete una estupidez

Finn:y basicamente eso paso

Marceline:(esa flama como se atreve)pero finn no puedes irte por eso se que abra alguien mas

Finn:lamentablemente no me voy por eso debo irme por otras circunstancias

Marceline:¿cuales?

Finn:tengo que ser fuerte

Marceline:pero si ya eres fuerte eres el heroe de ooo que eso no basta para ti

Finn:debo ser fuerte para proteger a las personas que son importantes para mi

Peter:lamento interrumpir su charla pero es mejor que nos vallamos-lo dijo apareciendose de la nada

Marceline:!TU¡

Peter:por favor no iniciemos esto otra vez

Finn:¿se conocían?

Peter:podria decirse

Marceline:el fue el responsable de que el rey helado se convirtiera en lo que es

Peter:tu sabes por que lo hice si no hubiera encerrado al lich ahora mismo no habría ninguna forma de vida

Marceline:y que tienes pensado con finn hacerle lo mismo para salver a todods

Finn:marceline debo de hacer esto

Marceline:no no tienes que hacer esto

Peter:te dije que nos debimos ir cuanto antes

Finn:lo siento pero de verdad tengo que irme

Marceline:esta bien se que no podre detenerte pero

antes de seguir marceline abraso a finn

Marceline:te extrañare

Finn:yo también por eso quiero que tengas esto

en un abrir y cerrar de ojos finn le puso su gorro de oso polar a marceline y le dio una nota en su mano

Finn:en la nota explico por que me voy a cualquiera que pregunte muestrale la nota y el gorro es por una promesa

Marceline:¿una promesa?

Finn:si algún dia nos volveremos a ver tal vez ese dia tarde y aunque cambie en este viaje quiero que sepas que siempre te recordare

Peter:es hora de irnos

Finn:muy bien adiós mi lady

dijo asciendo una reverencia a lo cual marceline sonrio

Marceline:adios héroe

y haci finn y Peter partieron mientras marceline con lagrimas en los ojos veia como se alejaban haci paso toda la noche asta que amaneció pero 3 figuras aparecieron detras de ella

Jake:donde esta finn?

Marceline:se ha ido se ha ido

fue lo único que respondió el héroe de ooo se había ido

* * *

**Peter:diablos ya era hora**

**yo:no se supone que debes estar con finn?**

**Peter:recuerda que puedo aparecer en cualquier lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos**

**yo:bueno como sea asta aqui el episodio por finn lo pude acabar perdon por la demora dejen sus comentarios quejas y sugerencias y como siempre**

**Peter: !GRACIAS POR LEER¡**

**yo:oye yo deberia decir eso**

**Peter:una vez no te matara**

**yo/Peter:ADIOS**


	7. Chapter 5

**hola que tal como les va? espero que muy bien bueno vengo con la espero que les guste y antes de continuar quisiera pedirles un favor no puedo continuar con el otro fic de _un dia en la vida_ no se me ocurre completamente nada si alguien tiene una idea o sugerencia por favor diganmela mi cabeza esta completamente en blanco dejenme un comentario con su idea o mandenme un mensaje privado disiendomela gracias y bueno sin mas que decir continuemos**

**Hola**

Marceline`S POV

han pasado 2 años desde la partida de finn al principio les costo a todos adaptarse a la idea que ya no tendrian mas al heroe que los defenderia pero al final todos tuvieron que aceptarlos por buena suerte para los reinos las amenazas que se presentaron solamente se trataban de ladrones y uno que otro monstruo si bien no era 100% pacifico tampoco era un caos total bonnibel me a invitado a mi y a jeke a una fiesta de su pueblo pff no se ni por que me molesto en ir tal vez sea solo por el gusto de molestar al menos por un rato a bonnie ademas Jake y su familia ira bueno sera mejor que me valla

como era de esperarse su fiesta fue muy aburrida nisiquiera habia buena musica estaba en en rincon sola no queria estar con nadie pues a decir verdad estaba un poco nostalgica pues como dije finn se habia ido y hoy se cumplian esos 2 años hubiera seguido haci si un hombre que llevava una tunica negra que le cubria el rostro no se me hubiera acercado

?:por que estas sola?

yo:no es de tu incumbensia-le dije como se atrevia a preguntarme algo haci

?:mmm ya veo no quieres hablar por buena suerte para ti soy persistente

me estaba empezando a enojar quien se creia que era pero bonnie empezo a llamar a todos para que se reunieran cerca de un esenario en donde decia que tenia que hacer una revelacion

DP:habitantes del dulce reino hoy se cumplen 2 años desde que nuestro héroe finn el humano se fue en busca de fortaleza y en su partida nos mostro que tambien somos fuertes para mantenernos a salvo nosotros mismos por nosotros mismos es por eso que quiero revelar esto en una muestra de nuestro agradecimiento

después de decir esto del ecenario salio una gran escultura de finn echa de plata pura como de 2 metros de largo era imprecionante brillaba con el sol todos estabamos impresionados

fin Marceline`S POV

¿:disparen la catapulta

se oyo un grito para luego ser opacado por el sonido del choque de una roca en llamas contra la estatua de finn

la Dulce princesa llamo a sus guardias bananas pero no aparecian

soldado esqueleto:no se moleste princesa ya hemos erradicado a sus defensas sus ordenes señor

dijo un esqueleto a otro que tenia una corona

rey esqueleto:destruyan y maten a todos

al oir esto todos los habitantes corrian y huían atemorizados jake tomo a arcoiris y a sus hijos para llevarlos a un lugar seguro y marceline se acerco a donde estaba la dulce princesa pero antes de llegar noto que aquel hombre estaba hablando con el rey muy pacificamente

?:su majestad he de pedir que se valla este reino no le pertenece y si no se va me he de ver en la penosa necesidad de sacarlo yo mismo

rey esqueleto:jajajaja ¿tu y que ejercito?

?:ninguno yo solo por favor retirese

rey esqueleto:ya he oido bastantes insolencias soldados matenlo

muy lentamente todos los soldados formaron un circulo alrededor del extraño

?:bueno si haci lo desean

despues de decir esto el hombre saco de su tunica una espada y corrio alrededor de todos los soldados asta que se salio del circulo

?:esta es la parte en la que caen en pedasos

despues de decir esto uno a uno los soldados caian partidos a la mitad. Todos veian asombrados un solo hombre derroto a todo un ejercito y solo con verle su rostro no parecia aver echo ningun esfuerzo

rey esqueleto:esto es imposible co...

no pudo continuar ya que fue partido a la mitad de arriba abajo

?:te lo había advertido idiota

DP:en nombre del dulce reino y sus habitantes te damos las gracias por salvarnos

?:no hay de que princesa

dijo haciendo una reverencia pero antes de que siguiera hablando Marceline se acerco

Marceline:y tu quien eres?

?:digamos que soy solo un viejo conocido

despues de decir esto se quito su tunica y dejo ver una hermosa cabellera rubia unos ojos de color azul incomparables y un cuerpo bien definido

Marceline/DP:!FINN¡

finn:si soy yo he regresa...

no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido por dos bofetadas en cada mejilla

finn:au por que fue...?

otra vez no pudo continuar por que fue interrumpido por un abrazo

finn:bueno podria acostumbrarme

Marceline/DP:no te vuelvas a ir haci por favor

finn:no se preocupen no lo hare

Jake:aora si quien quiere una pali... donde se fueron todo?

finn:llegas tarde jake

Jake:¿!FINN ERES TU¡? !O HERMANITO POR FIN REGRESASTE¡

dijo esto saltando a la cabeza de finn

finn:aj vajate no veo nada

jake se bajo de finn y grito

Jake:pequeños vengan su tio finn volvio

finn:diablos cuanto han crecido chicos

hubieran segudo platicando si no hubieran sido interrumpidos por un rayo de hielo era el rey helado quien volava muy cerca de ellos

finn:dejenme adivinar se colo

RH (rey helado):esta vez todas las princesas vendran conmigo

finn:¿no as conciderado coleccionar joyas o estampas?

RH:¿quien se atrevio a decir eso?

finn:yo

RH:¿tu? ¿no se suponia que te avias ido?

finn:si yo tambien te extrañe

RH:esta vez acabare contigo

dijo esto lanzando varios rayos de hielo pero finn los esquivava facilmente

finn:¿no tienes nada mas?

después de decir esto finn uso uno de los rayos de hielo para saltar cuando etaba en el aire dio un golpe ala corona de rey helado y le dio un golpe en su estomago que lo dejo inconciente pero antes que callera al suelo finn lo sujeto evitando que reciviera el impacto de la caida y lo dejo en el suelo

finn:siempre me diste lastima pero te devolveré algo que perdiste pero asta entonces...tio Simón

**Bueno hasta aqui el episodio quiero agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic ****por favor dejen reviews cada ves que los leo se me quita la flojera que siempre me cargo XD bueno no tengo mas que decir haci que...**

**!GRACIAS POR LEER¡**


	8. Chapter 6

**hola hola que tal como espero que estén muy bien pues despues de un dia grandioso emocionalmente me siento genial y antes de continuar creo que debo hacer esto**

**CAKE324:si creo que fue un poco pronto pero bueno :p**

**PineappleResendiz98:muchas gracias viviendo de ti lo considero un verdadero elogio n_n**

**cyberakuma1:muchas gracias por leer y esperar espero no decepcionarte :)**

** .1:**muchas gracias y ademas he de decir que me encantan tus historias =D 

**finn134:gracias por el comentario espero que lo siguiente también te guste y lo de la pareja siii se que me estoy tardando pero sinceramente me temo que me voy a tardar un poquito mas espero que no sea inconveniente perdón :(**

**Eme48:si lo se perdon es que entre en depresion y para colmo tenia tarea y flojera:( pero bueno y lo del tio Simon lo explicare tal vez dentro del siguiente capitulo paciencia por favor :)**

**y a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer de poner esta humilde historia en sus favoritos y de mas gracias sin mas que decir continuemos**

* * *

**Reencuentro flamante la guerra inicia**

Despues de una noche de recuentros de lagrimas de felicidad de nostalgia de historias sobre un gran viaje iniciaba un nuevo dia en la tierra de ooo iniciaba y un joven rubio de 18 años de edad despertaba lentamente en su antigua habitacion la cual estaba completamente igual a como la habia dejado mientras un perro de pelaje amarillo subia a su habitacion

Jake:hermano por fin despiertas

finn:pues a que horas son?

Jake:son las 8 de la mañana

finn:que pero si aun es temprano

Jake:si pero queria que te despertaras por que te queria avisar que me voy a ir por 2 semanas a la casa de mis suegros ya que no han visto a sus nietos

finn:eso sicnifica que no te vere? pero si acabo de llegar

Jake si pero se lo prometi a arcoiris pero solo seran 2 semanas no 2 años

finn:creo que en eso tienes razon antes de irte quieres desayunar algo

Jake:no gracias no te ofendas finn pero tu no sabes preparar un buen desayuno

finn:algunas cosas cambian lo sabes?

Jake:si pero no quiero comprobarlo ahora y ademas devo irme debia estar con arcoiris y los niños desde hace 15 minutos

finn:muy bien nos vemos en 2 semanas cuidate

dijo esto mientras Jake salia de la casa del arbol

finn:(bueno ya estoy despierto sera mejor que me levante)

finn se levanto de su cama y se puso una playera de color rojo con rayas diagonales color azul fuerte con un pantalón de mezclilla color negro y se dirijio a la cocina

finn:(un gran dia inicia con un gran desalluno)

y empezo a preparar hot cakes ya cuando estaban listos y servidos pero antes de empezar a comer fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la entrada de su casa

finn:ya voy

al abrir la puerta se encontraba una vampira que traia puesto un vestido de color negro y uno sombrilla en su mano

finn:hola marcy que pasa

Marceline:hola finn solo pasaba por aqui y me pregunte por que no visitar a mi heroe de pacotilla preferido

finn:bueno si ese es el caso pasa quieres algo de desayunar

Marceline:no gracias ya e probado tus hot cakes

finn:vamos solo prueba un bocado

Marceline:bueno esta bien que tengo que perder

Marceline abrio la boca esperando sentir un sabor y textura desagradable pero lo que recivio fue todo lo contrario

Marceline:finn esto sabe asombroso que le pusiste

finn:un chef no revela sus secretos

Marceline:vamos finn no seas presumido dime

finn:dije que no

dijo iniciando a correr por la casa incitando a marceline a seguirlo

Marceline:o ya veras

despues de decir esto inicio a correr persiguiéndolo asta que lo tomo del cuello de su camisa

Marceline:vamos dime

finn:esta bien agrego vainilla a la mescla ademas de unas cuantas nueces

Marceline:o conque eso era-dijo cerrando los ojos

finn:marcy te puedo pedir un favor

Marceline:si que pasa finn-aun con los ojos cerrados

finn:me devuelves mi playera

marceline abrio los ojos y noto que efectivamente solo tenia la playera de finn en sus manos volteo y vio a finn quien poseia un cuerpo fornido esculpido por todas sus aventuras inevitablemente se sonrojo al verlo haci hubiera seguido admirándolo por un tiempo si no hubieran tocado la puerta

finn:quien sera?

al abrir la puerta pudo notar a una chica de de piel y cabello rosa que llevaba una corona y un vestido color rosa fuerte

finn:oh hola dulce princesa que hace por aqui

DP:oh yo solo venia y...por que no tienes playera-dijo mientras se sonrojaba

finn:ah si se me habia olvidado pero pase por favor

la dulce princesa entro y lo primero que vio fue a marceline quien tenia aun la playera de finn en sus manos

DP:!¿QUE HACE ELLA AQUI? ¿Y POR QUE TIENE TU PLAYERA?¡-dijo muy enojada

finn:si eso primero lo primero marceline me quieres dar mi playera

Marceline:no

finn:que? ya enserio damela

Marceline:no por que la rompiste cuando te la quitaste

lo dijjo enseñando una rajada(no se que palabra poner :P) en la camisa

finn:okey ire por una camisa en un momento vuelvo

dijo subiendo a su habitacion mientras que la dulce princesa se le quedaba viendo a marceline enojada

Marceline:que? tengo monos en la cara?

DP:que es eso de que finn se quite la camisa enfrente de ti-lo dijo enojada

Marceline:oye yo el fue el que se la quito y valla que se veia bien-dijo esto ultimo casi como un susurro

DP:que dijiste

Marceline:nada ademas yo no hice nada incorrecto sabes que mas bien estas celosa

DP:no se por que deberia si tu y finn no son nada o si?-dijo sonriendo

Marceline:no pero...

DP:ahi esta tu y finn no son nada y como ya tiene 18 años puedo estar con el sin interferencias

Marceline:no si yo estoy con el primero

pero antes que siguiera la discusion finn bajo de su cuarto

finn:okey ya esta que queria decirme sulce princesa?

DP:nada finn solo queria que darte la bienvenida de nuevo bienvenido

finn:gracias su majestad-dijo haciendo una reverencia

DP:muy bien me voy nos veremos pronto-dijo mientras salia de la casa del arbol

finn:okey marceline tengo algo para ti-dijo sacando una caja

Marceline:para mi que es

marceline abrio la caja y vio a un oso de peluche con largos brasos que traia en su cuello un collar negro

Marceline:Hambo pero como

finn:si una bruja lo tenia junto con este collar no quiso negociar y me empezo a atacar pero bueno ya no es problema ¿por que no te pruebas el collar?

marceline tomo el collar y se lo puso

finn:mmm te queda muy bien mirate al espejo

Marceline:finn olvidas que soy vampira

finn:por eso quiero que te veas al espejo

despues de decir esto le acerco un pequeño espejo y cuando marceline lo vio quedo impresionada su reflejo estaba ahi

Marceline:finn pero co...

finn:y eso no es todo

dijo abriendo las cortinas de su casa haciendo entrar los rayos del sol los cuales inmediatamente llegaron al rostro de marceline

Marceline:el sol...habia olvidado lo calido que era como puedo volver a sentirlo?

finn:es sencillo este collar permite que el vampiro que lo utilice pierda los efectos secundarios de su transformacion creo que aquella bruja era entuciasta de los vampiros de ahi el collar y Hambo. Tu me ayudaste con un regalo una vez y aun recuerdo que prometi pagartelo

Marceline:gracias finn-dijo abrasandolo

finn:no hay de que despues de todo se puede decir que salio barato

Marceline:jajaja tonto bueno creo que me voy adios finn

finn:adios marcy(bueno el siguiente asunto en la lista)

despues de terminar de desallunar finn salio de su casa del arbol para ir a aquel bosque que se encontraba cerca de la casa de la princesa flama al llegar ahi noto un pequeño incendio

finn:(debe ser ella)

al acercarse mas a aquel lugar la vio una esbelta mujer con un vestido naranja con lineas rojas y un cabello de fuego que se encontraba suelto finn se acerco mas a ella y puso una mano en su hombro ella inmediatamente volteo

finn:parece que sigues siendo igual de ardiente jeje

PF:!FINN¡

dijo abrasando al rubio quien correspondio al abraso pero para la princesa un abraso no era suficiente ya que fue acercando sus labios lentamente a los de finn pero al notar esto finn puso 2 dedos en sus labios y la miro con una sonrisa mientras decia no con su cabeza

PF:lo sabia sigues enojado por lo que paso

finn:no no lo estoy por que aunque no lo creas logre superar el pasado

PF:entonces que paso?

finn:no lo se esa es la mala costumbre del amor puede desaparecer en un segundo

PF:entonces que es lo que quieres

finn:quiero saber que fue de ti durante estos 2 años

PF:PUES NO QUE YA NO TE IMPORTO

finn:oye tranquila yo nunca dije que no me importabas solo dije que ya no estoy enamorado de ti pero créeme tu me importas quiero ser tu amigo

PF:lo siento finn pero no creo conformarme con una amistad ya que cuando te fuiste creo que recorde que te amaba

despues de decir esto se avalanso hacia finn y lo beso pero antes de que finn pudiera separarse de la princesa flama una sombra empujo ala princesa flama separandola de finn

finn:Marceline que haces

Marceline:evitando perderte de nuevo

finn:perderme?de que hablas?

Marceline:no quiero que te lastimen y te vuelvas a ir

antes de que finn pudiera responder una bola de fuego los separo

PF:no dejare que interfieras entre finn y yo

despues de decir esto se transformo en un titan de fuego

Marceline:TU FUISTE LA QUE ENGAÑO A FINN E HICISTE QUE SE FUERA POR 2 AÑOS Y NO LO PERMITIRE DE NUEVO-transformandose en un monstruo negro con tentaculos

pero antes de que pudieran iniciar su pelea una voz se escucho

finn:!PAREN¡ esta pelea es absurda princesa te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a decir lo nuetro termino yo sere su amigo pero lamentablemente nuestra relacion solo quedara en eso y marcelinede verdad agradesco tus intenciones pero como te dije no me fui por eso me fui por mi entrenamiento haci que por favor paren esta pelea tonta

despues de que finn hablo marceline y la princesa flama volvieron a su estado notmal

finn:bien me alegra que entiendan tengo que irme adios

dijo alsando una mano y alejandose del bosque mientras que marceline y la princesa flama miraban como se alejaba

PF:!TE GUSTA VERDAD¡ pues mejor olvidalo ya que no permitire que se valla de mi lado y eso tambien va para la chiclosa

Marceline:no me importa lo que digas y si tu y bonnie quieren guerra !GUERRA TENDRAN¡

DIJO ESTO ALEJANDOSE DEL BOSQUE CON UNA SONRISA Y SEGURIDAD EN SU CARA

**bueno asta aqui el episodio espero que les aiga gustado dejen comentarios sugerencias y opiniones**

**!GRACIAS POR LEER¡**


	9. disculpas del autor

**hola que tal espero que esten muy bien pues la verdad yo no lo estoy me temo que no podre escribir la historia hay muchos problemas en mi casa mi mama tiene serios problemas emocionales y mis hermanas la hacen sentir peor que basura lo cual no le ayuda mucho este dia pensaba escribir el proximo capitulo pero lo pospondre para mañana quiero apoyar a mi mama y que sepa que Si mis hermanas no la quieren yo si**

**quiero agradecer antes de irme a todos ustedes por su apoyo y comprencion por tomarse su tiempo para leer y darme su opinion**

**PineappleResendiz98:gracias por seguirme y te dire yo siempre me tomo mi tiempo si no preguntale a mis maestrosXD**

**CAKE324:ni yo tanpoco pero bueno deja que Marceline las pateeXD**

**Eme48:si tal vez lo haga y sobre cuando saco capitulos no te puedo decir un dia especifico pero seguramente los sacaria los jueves los viernes los sabados o domingos ya que esos dias es muy probable que escriba**

**Finn134:no te preocupes carnal creeme que no me apresuras y como ya lo dije no puedo dar un dia especifico ya que podria mentir pero lo mas seguro es que los saque los jueves los viernes los sabados o domingos**

**cyberakuma1:gracias por el apoyo de verdad lo aprecio**

**mat134:te tengo que decir que tu historia es muy buena y tal vez una idea que podria ayudarte es que el steven aiga atacado al grupo pero en vez de que fuera igual que la ultima vez sea mucho mas fuerte con poderes sobrenaturales pero que al aver visto que finn y fiona tenian las espadas magicas tomo a alguien de reen y a menos que le entregaran las espadas lo asesinaria finn y fiona para evitar que matara a alguien le entregaron las espadas bueno eso se me ocurrio si lo decides usar solo estructuralo bien**

** :gracias por la palabra y por leer me alegra que exista una palabra para eso ya que la que use no estoy seguro que exista**

**bueno desenme suerte con mi situcion nos veremos mañana **

**!GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENCION¡**


	10. Chapter 7

**bueno aqui estoy otra ves gracias por su apoyo y comprencion y ya es hora del siguiente capitulo espero que les guste dejen comentarios opiniones o sugerencias y sin mas que decir empecemos**

* * *

**La espada del cofre**

finn:(espero que marceline y la princesa flama no aigan continuado con su pelea aunque ahora que lo pienso hubiera sido interesante jaja bueno creo dejare a Simon tranquilo mañana lo visitare tal vez la dulce princesa tenga una mision para mi)

pensaba finn mientras se dirijia al dulce reino cuando llego al palacio noto que no habia absolutamente nadie ahi vio a un soldado banana y le dijo

finn:¿disculpe me podria decir en donde estan todos?

SB: seguramente deben estar en el salon de combate

finn:¿en donde se encuentra?

SB: solamente ve a la derecha y baja las escaleras vas a ver una puerta de madera que es la entrada para el salon

finn:muy bien gracias

finn siguio todos los pasos que le dio el soldado y al abrir la puerta noto que habia un ring en el cual se encontraba la dulce princesa con uno de sus soldados y un tipo en una silla alta que dijo

referi: peleen

al decir esto el soldado se abalanso en contra de la princesa pero esta lo esquivo lo sujeto del cuello y con sus pies hiso que se tropesara y callera rendido

referi: ganadora la dulce princesa¿quien quiere retar ala campeona del reino

finn no dudo un solo segundo dejo sus cosas y se subio al ring al ver esto la princesa sonrio y le dijo

DP:mas te vale que no te contengas por que yo no lo hare

finn:si desde que te vi pelear con ricardio siempre me dio curiosidad saber realmente que tan fuerte eres

referi:peleen

cuando se escucho esto la dulce princesa ataco a finn quien tenia una mano adelante la otra atras el esquivava los golpes que eran muy rapidos pero uno de esos golpes lo detuvo con un su mano la dulce princesa sonrio y en un acto rapido dio una vuelta y golpeo a finn con su codo en la espalda libero su mano sujeto el cuello de finn puso sus pies entre los suyos y lo derribo

DP:lo logree

finn:no lo creo

despues de decir esto aun en el suelo finn entrelazo sus pies con los de la princesa y con un jalon la derribo despues de hacer esto sujeto sus manos y pies dejandola inmovil

referi:ganador finn el humano

finn:nunca bajes la guardia siempre debes asegurarte de que tu enemigo esta completamente derrotado

dijo esto levantandose y ofreciendo su mano a la princesa la cual la tomo y se levanto

DP:gracias por el combate y la leccion

finn:no hay de que princesa no lo tome como una leccion si no como un consejo

finn se estaba dirijiendo a la salida pero oyo su nombre

DP:finn espe...

decia la dulce princesa acercandoce a finn pero en un paso tropezo y cayo junto a finn al suelo la princesa al ver a finn tan cerca inmediatamente se sonrojo

finn:¿que pasa princesa?

DP:esque te abias olvidado de tus cosas

despues de levantarse la dulce princesa le dio su mochila

finn:muchas gracias princesa nos veremos luego

dijo finn mientras salia del salon y la princesa lo observaba

cuando estaba ya alas afueras del dulce reino finn se dirijio a su casa del arbol pero serca de ahi noto que habian 2 nomos con palas y picos

finn:oigan oigan esperen que creen que estan haciendo

Meta:o lo siento señor yo y mi hermano menor buscamos un tesoro mi nombre es meta y mi hermano es raide

Raide:hermano este hombre podria ser el elegido

finn:elegido ¿de que habla?

Meta:de nada señor por favor dejenos cavar segun nuestro mapa a qui se encuentra el tesoro

finn:muy bien pero creo que les ayudare

Raide:gracias señor

finn:no me digas señor mi nombre es finn o bueno sera mejor empezar

finn tomo una pala y comenzo a cavar paso una hora y no encontraban nada ya habian hecho un gran oyo de un 3 metros de profundidad pero en un golpe que dio finn con la pala se oyo un ruido

finn:debe ser el tesoro

finn tomo un pico y golpeo el mismo lugar pero lo que golpeo no era un cofre si no una roca y al golpearla le hiso un agujero del cual salio agua caliente que empapo la cara de finn y empezó a llenar todo el oyo

Meta:no lo entiendo segun esto el tesoro deberia estar aqui pero oh oh

finn:que pasa

Meta:me equivoque de arbol este no era si no ese

Raide:seguro que es este arbol hermano

Meta:si lo siento

finn:bueno segundo intento

despues de decir esto finn junto con Meta y Raide volvieron a empezar a cavar paso media hora asta que finn golpeo un objeto solido finn antes de seguir cavando vio que del objeto que golpeo salia un brillo dorado con sus manos lo desenterro y vio que era un cofre color rojo y con madera roja

finn:lo encontre

Raide:hermano te lo dije el es el elejido

Meta:tienes razon

finn:de que hablan

antes de que le pudieran responder un hombre aparecio entre ellos

Peter:finn abre el cofre

finn abrio el cofre y se quedo pasmado con lo que vio en el era un espada pero el conocia muy bien esa espada era la espada de su sueño la cual segun sus viciones hiba a ser la causante de su muerte

finn:es es la espada

Peter:si esta espada es muy especial esta espada solamente se le aparece a un verdadero heroe de corazon noble de ella emana la esperanza y la fe pero tambien si manos malvadas se apoderan de su luz cubriran al mundo en una eterna oscuridad que no tendra fin tu eres el elegido que empuñara su mango y encontrara la respuesta para derrotar al mal de lo contrario el mundo esta condenado todos depocitaremos nuestra fe en ti yo ya no tengo mas que enseñarte de ahora en adelante tendras que continuar solo tu camino y tu viaje adios finn

despues de decir esto lentamente se fue desvaneciendo junto a los 2 nomos

finn:espera Peter a donde iras?

Peter:no te preocupes estare mas cerca de lo que crees cuida la espada y no dejes que nadie la tome por cierto sera mejor que tomes un baño estas echo un asco

finn se vio y tenia su cara y su ropa cubiertas de tierra ademas el sol se empezaba a ocultar

finn:diablos cuanto tiempo paso creo que sera mejor que to...que es eso

dijo finn mientras se acercaba al primer oyo que avian cabado el cual estaba lleno de agua y de ella salian pequenas nubes de vapor

finn:estas son aguas termales sera mejor que las aproveche

se metio a su casa y saco una tualla se empezo a quitar la ropa y letamente se metio en el agua

finn:esto de verdad que se siente bien

pero lo que no sabia es que se empezaba a acercar alguien

Marceline:espero que Bmo pueda reproducir la pelicula

decia marceline mientras se acercaba pero antes de llegar noto que unas nubes de vapor salian cerca de la casa de finn

Marceline:esa princesa otra vez esta ves si que sabra quien soy

empezo a correr en direccion ala casa de finn y grito

Marceline:!QUE PASA AQU...¡

no pudo continuar ya que finn salto fuera del agua olvidando que estaba desnudo

finn:marcy que sucede

Marceline:finn...

finn:que ocurre

Marceline:estas desnudo

despues de oir eso marceline voteo la mirada y finn al oirlo bajo lentamente la suya y al comprobar que efectivamente estaba desnudo lo unico que pudo pensar mientras se ponia si toalla era

finn:(maldito karma)muy bien perdon por eso ya puedes voltear ahora si que querias

Marceline:yo solo queria ver esta pelicula contigo

dijo mientras sacaba una pelicula de terror

finn:genial dejame me cambio y la vemos

finn y marceline subieron a la casa del arbol finn se puso ropa y marceline puso la pelicula en Bmo cuando bajo finn la pelicula ya estaba iniciando era algo lenta y tenia sus partes perturbadoras despues de 2 horas termino

finn:muy bien ya son las 10:00 sera mejor que duerma

Marceline:que tienes toque de queda

finn:no tengo que hacer algo importante mañana

Marceline:que?

finn:ire a hablar con Simon

Marceline:con el rey helado?

finn:no con Simon

Marceline:finn sabes que hablamos de la misma persona ¿verdad?

finn:no el rey helado es el resultado de la maldicion de una corona convinada con un pobrre hombre que tuvo la desgracia de encontrarla

Marceline:bueno como sea para que quieres hablar con Simon?

finn:simple el es la clave de mi pasado

Marceline:pero finn tu mismo lo dijiste Simon se volvio loco por la corona y no creo que te pueda ayudar

finn:por eso lo traere de regreso le devolvere la cordura

Marceline:y como lo haras

finn:lo siento no te lo puedo decir ya que muy posiblemente tratarias de detenerme solo te dire que si quieres puedes acompañarme si haci lo quieres nos veremos en el reino helado alas 8:00

Marceline:muy bien asta entonces

dijo marceline quien le dio un beso en la mejilla a finn y se fue de la casa del arbol

finn:asta entonces

**Muu bien que les parecio dejen comentarios sus opiniones importan y en el siguiente episodio respondere la pregunta del tio Simon ****espero que les aiga gustado y asta la proxima**

**!GRACIAS POR LEER¡**


	11. Chapter 8

**Hola hola que tal como les va en la vida espero que muy bien bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo gracias por esperar espero que les guste respondere reviews **

**PineappleResendiz98:gracias no hay mas que decir**

**CAKE324:yo tambien yo tambien**

**ikerramirez4:si que tienes razon**

**Hacedor De Historias:muchas gracias hermano espero que te siga gustando**

**ivantellezcastaneda.1:si se que me tardo pero paciencia ya merito ya merito**

**Eme48:muchas gracias a decir verdad tenia ganas de poner algo comico**

******cyberakuma1:gracias por tu seguimiento espero que te guste**

******bueno antes de comenzar quiero pedirles que si pueden lean la historia de ''salvaje'' de shadowblade1516 es muy interesante de verdad y contribui con un OC de nombre Jin leanla y den su opinion bueno sin mas que decir iniciemos**

* * *

**Una prisión llamada mente Simon Petricov el duque del hielo**

Empezaba a amanecer en la tierra de ooo en el reino helado se empezaban a visualisar los primeros rayos de sol cerca de aquel frio lugar se encontraba finn pensativo quien llevaba una capucha negra cubriendole el rostro como cuando volvio a ooo solo observaba en silencio las montañas de hielo y de nieve hubiera seguido haci por un tiempo si alguien no lo hubiera interrumpido

Marceline:lamento la tardanza finn

Finn:no importa veniste eso es lo importante

Marceline:ahora me puedes explicar por que estamos aqui

Finn:muy bien veras durante estos 2 años como dije viaje a distintos lugares del mundo con la intencion de fortalezerme atravez de mi entrenamiento pero tambien viaje con la intencion de conocer mi pasado y lo que encontre fue incluso mas de lo que esperaba pues descubri que Simon es enrealidad mi tio

Marceline:¿tio? pero como estas seguro de eso

Finn:por una grabacion que encontre por eso quiero liberarlo quiero que me diga lo que sabe de mi familia

Marceline:y ¿como piensas hacer eso?

Finn:me metere a su mente y lo ayudare a controlar el poder de la corona por eso me alegra que estes aqui quiero que te asegures que nada salga mal

Marceline:¿por que?

Finn:por que si algo llega a salir mal pueden pasar 2 cosas la primera es que yo y Simon nos quedemos atrapados en su mente sin ninguna posibilidad de escape y la segunda es que la corona me posea a mi y me convierta como Simon

Marceline:¿y como evitare eso?

Finn:simple solo asegurate de que nadie interrumpa el proceso muy bien es hora de empezar

Marceline solo asintio y junto a finn entraron al reino helado cuando estaban cerca del castillo del rey helado finn se cubrio el rostro

Marceline:¿por que ocultas tu cara?

Finn:no quiero que sepa quien soy ya que si se entera muy seguramente me ataque haci que si pregunta quien soy le diremos que soy un reportero que quiere entrevistarlo por su fan fic

Marceline:muy bien

despues de eso tocaron ala puerta del castillo

RH:sabia que las princesas algun dia vendrian ya voy ¿Marceline? ¿que haces aqui?

Marceline:vine a traerte a este reportero que quiere conocer a la mente creadora de las aventuras de Fiona y Cake

RH:o si sabia que algun dia apreciarian mi arte

Finn:mucho gusto un placer conocerlo quisiera iniciar con la entrevista pero antes de eso mire a su derecha

RH:que? que ha...?

no pudo continuar ya que cuando volteo su mirada fue interrumpido por un golpe en la nuca que lo dejo inconsiente

Marceline:eso fue un poco rudo ¿no crees?

Finn:sobrevivirá llevemoslo adentro

dijo finn tomando los pies del rey helado arrastrandolo adentro del castillo cuando entraron finn le quito la corona al rey helado poniendola a un lado suyo

Marceline:Finn estas seguro de esto?

Finn solo asintio con su cabeza y levanto la corona lentamente poniendola en su cabeza al ponerla en su cabezauna aura color azul fuerte envolvio a finn el cual solo tenia los ojos cerrados reflejando en su cara una completa concentracion

**Mente de Finn**

Al parecer mi plan ha funcionado al ponerme la corona tratara de convertirme como Simon lo que me permitira centralizarme en la mente de su victima actual si no me equivoco ahora comparto la mente de Simon es hora de buscarlo

este lugar es muy frio y oscuro supongo que debe de ver con el echo que la corona controla el hielo y la nieve me pregunto en donde estara

?:Bety

Finn:quien dijo eso?

voltee y segui la direccion de donde venia esa voz que solo decia ese nombre ya sabia qien era

Finn:!SIMON¡!SIMON¡!TIO¡

alfin lo avia encontrado era igual que en la cinta un hombre de cabello castaño con lentes un traje gris y un moño rojo

Simon:qu..quien eres tu?

Finn:soy Finn...hijo de Pauline

Simon:Pauline pero ese nombre es el de es el de mi...

Finn:tu hermana...hola tio

Simon:como te enteraste?

Finn:por esta cinta

al decir esto hice que la cinta que habia visto ya hace unos 6 meses en mi mano e hice aparecer un televisor con una video casetera en donde puse la cinta despues de todo es mi mente y en ella yo creo lo que quiera y observamos

**Cinta**

la cinta iniciaba en una casa con un gran jardin con folores en masetas de distintos colores y se enfocaba en aquel jardin a dos mujeres que estaban sentadas en una mesa una de ellas tenia el cabello cafe usaba un sueter verde con una falda roja y llevaba puestos lentes la otra mujer tenia el cabello rubio tenia puesto un gran vestido rojo ademas tenia en sus brazos un bulto envuelto en sabanas

Simon:que hacen las mujeres mas bellas en este mundo

Bety:wow bonita camara

Simon:si no esta mal despues de todo es la que usaremos para grabar la boda

dijo acercandoce a las dos mujeres

Pauline:y diganme como les fue en su en su viaje a escandinavia ¿encontraron algo interesante?

Simon:solo encontramos esta vieja corona un viejo excentrico que trabajaba por ahi nos la vendio

Bety:tambien habia dicho algo de una maldicion

Simon:jaja si claro una maldicion solo es una corona

Pauline:hay mi hermano el eceptico

Simon:no soy eceptico solo soy realista la unica magia que conosco es la de la ciencia

Bety:debes aceptar que hay cosas mas aya de la ciencia que soy incomprencibles para nosotros si no fuera haci entonces ¿por que te dedicas a estudiar esta clase de objetos?

Simon:simple me gustan mucho las historias detras de estos objetos a decir verdad me recuerdan a las historias que solia contar mama cuando era niño

Pauline:siempre te hacias el enfermo solo para que te contaran una

Simon:por mala suerte alguien me delataba siempre

Pauline:pero aun haci siempre obtenias tu historia

Simon:si creo que tienes razon bueno creo que es hora de irnos

Pauline:¿por que?si apenas acabas de llegar

Simon:esque tengo que ver mañana a Hudson

Bety:hablas del chupa almas

Simon:vamos solo por que sea un abogado no lo hace asi de demoniaco ademas es mi mejor amigo o por sierto se me olvidava aparte de la corona tambien encontramos esto

al decir esto Simon saco de su bolsillo un gorro de oso polar

Simon:vi este gorro en un puestesillo de ropa de bebe y se la traje a Finn

al decir esto dejo la camara en la mesa y se acerco a Pauline quien traia a Finn en brasos quien estaba dormido y con delicadesa puso ese gorro en su cabeza

Pauline:valla si te acuerdas que tienes un sobrino

Simon:como olvidarlo despues de todo yo estuve alli cuando nacio bueno es hora de irme adios hermanita

despues de decir esto simon apago la camara

**Mente de Finn y Simon**

despues de ver otra vez la cinta no pude contenerme y abrase a Simon despues de todo el es mi tio el cual tambien me abrazo

Simon:si que cresiste en estos 1000 años pero ¿como estas aqui?

Finn:me puse la corona

Simon:!QUE TU QUE¡FINN SABES LO QUE ESO SICNIFICA LA CORONA TE POSEERA DEBES IRTE CUANTO ANTES TRATARE DE CONTENERLA

Finn:no me ire de aqui sin ti no te preocupes por mi la corona no podra poseerme yo tengo el resplandor y esto me hace inmune a su control he venido aqui para traerte conmigo al mundo exterior

Simon:Finn ¿de verdad tu puedes hacer eso?

Finn:si pero devemos actuar rapido

Simon:¿que debemos de hacer?

Finn:piensa en tus recuerdos felices

?:recuerdos felices eso para el ya no existe

se oyo una voz muy profunda y atemorizante incluso para mi que hiso que se me congelara la medula era la corona

corona:y ademas para que quieres salir de tu mente

Simon:estas bromeando cualquier lugar es mejor que este

corona:estas seguro en este lugar puedes hacer lo que quieres y estar rodeado de la gente de tu pasado

al decir esto hiso aparecer a su hermana y a Bety a ambos lados de Simon

Simon:Pauline Bety

Corona:pero afuera no tienes nada todos murieron desde la guerra yo fui el que te mantuvo vivo para que al menos pudieras estar con ellas en tu mente yo no soy tu enemigo incluso te ayude para que cumplieras tu promesa CONGELANDO A Finn si no hubiera sido por eso no hubiera sobrevivido o acaso no recuerdas por que murio tu hermana dejame refrescar tu memoria

despues de que dijera eso la corona iso que en un rectangulo apareciera la imagen de una ciudad destruida

**Rectangulo**

estaba Simon entrando a una ciudad completamente destrozada todo estaba en llamas Simon apenas tenia su piel asulada con pequeños mechones de barba saliendo de su rostro

Simon:¡PAULINE!¡PAULINE!

Pauline:!Si...Simon¡

al oir la voz de su hermana Simon rapidamente se acerco a ella pero era demaciado tarde ella ya habia perdido demaciada sangre por una herida que tenia a un costado suyo solo le quedaban escasos minutos de vida Simon al ver eso solo empezo a sacar lagrimas por los ojos

Simon:no te preocupes todo estara bien te lo prometo te mejoraras

Pauline:Simon tu y yo sabemos que eso es mentira mi momento a llegado

Simon:no por favor no digas eso

Pauline:veo que lo que dijo bety es cierto ya eres un pitufo jeje

Simon:por favor no gastes fuerzas

Pauline:tal vez mi momento llego pero al menos me puedo ir feliz ya que salve a mi Finn

Simon:que?

Pauline:si unos hombres vinieron a atacar la ciudad venian a matar a todos si no hubiera ocultado a finn tal vez lo abrian asecinado

Simon:y tu? no pensaste en ocultarte

Pauline:no me alcanzo el tiempo Finn esta en el sotano Simon prometeme no jurame que cuidaras a Finn por favor es mi ultimo deseo

Simon:te lo prometo te lo prometo

Pauline murio despues de oir estas palabras y Simon solo lloro por su hermana muerta

**Mente de Finn y Simon**

Corona:lo ves yo soy el bueno quedate y ten contigo alas personas mas importantes de tu vida

Simon:tienes razon no hay nada para mi afuera

al decir esto Simon se acerco ala corona maldicion si llega a donde esta ella ya no habra esperanza para el y jamas podra librarse de ella antes de que llegue ala corona lo tome de la mano

Finn:no por favor ella solo te esta manipulando debes volver al mundo por favor

Simon:!NIÑO ES TUPIDO QUE NO LO ENTIENDES NO HAY NADA PARA MI AFUERA MI HERMANA Y MI PROMETIDA MURIERON MI MEJOR AMIGO SE CONVIRTIO EN UN MOSTRUO SIN ALMA Y TU YA NO NECESITAS PROTECCION PREFIERO ESTAR AQUI CON MIS RECUERDOS QUE AFUERA SOLO¡

Finn:no te iras no sin que antes veas esto

al decir esto hice que una pantalla apareciera

Simon:¿Bety?

**Pantalla**

en la pantalla aparecio Bety quien llevava una bata de laboratorio unos lentes y un vestido verde

Bety:dia 1 de investigacion 10 de marzo del 2154 hola mi nombre es Bety(no se cual es su apeido)y grabo esta cinta para documentar mi progreso en la investigacion corona despues de comprar una corona a un trabajador de escandinavia que supuestamente tenia una maldicion y al volver a casa en estados unidos mi prometido Simon Petricov se la puso en un juego pero al ponersela de sus manos empezo a frotar lo que al parecer era nieve y dijo textualmente las siguientes palabras "todos sucumbiran ante el poder del frio'' al decir esto y al ver ese liquido emanar de sus manos al momento en que se puso la corona lo comprendi e intente quitarsela pero el no me dejaba acercarme y me decia "alejate de el el me pertenece'' en un momento me agarro de los brazos y me empujo violentamente al suelo de mis ojos salio una lagrima creo que al verla recobro un poo su cordura y al parecer no recuerdo nada de lo sucesdido ya que al recobrar la cordura me pregunto de forma natural ¿el por que estaba llorando? despues de eso quise tomar la corona que estaba en el suelo pero por una razon que no comprendo aun cuando la toque simon otra vez perdio el control y dijo que la corona le pertenecia muy istericamente pero una cosa si sabia simon estaba condenado a ser el portador de esa corona despues de ese dia me fui de la casa Simon por favor si vez esto me fui por que te amo y quiero curarte

Bety:dia 2 de la investigacion 11 de marzo del 2154 despues de hablar con la hermana de Simon para saber si tenia transtornos emocionales y contarle todo lo que sucedio ese dia me dio la negativa y me dijo que en ningun momento se habia comportado haci en estos momentos me dirijo otra vez a escandinavia necesito conocer mas sobre esa supuesta maldicion Simon esperame

Bety:dia 6 de la investigacion 17 de marzo del 2154 estoy de regreso en estados unidos despues del viaje a escandinavia consegui incluso mas de lo que esperaba al parecer esta no es la unica corona con poderes a quel viejo trabajador me conto la historia completa segun su historia hay dos una es la corona que tiene Simon y la otra es una tiara que pertenecieron a unos reyes de un reino domidado por la magia este reino podia controlar el frio y crear nieve a travez de conjuros pero su ambision fue tal que quisieron dominar el mundo y convertirlo en una autentica hielera por lo cual empezaron una guerra con el reino de mesiren la cual duro mas de 30 años pero un dia sin previo aviso un solo hombre si haci se le puede llamar acabo esa guerra asecinando a todos tanto soldados como habitantes en una masacre de proporsiones demoniacas pero antes de que matara al rey y la reina de ese pueblo el rey con sus poderes magicos lanzo una maldicion sobre las coronas en la cual quienes las portaran optendrian sus poderes e inmortalidad pero perderian su cordura y su mente y al cabo de 1500 años de sufrimiento viendo como morian olvidavan y observaban como se alejaban sis seres queridos desapareceria completamente su ser y seria sustituido por el espiritu del rey consiguiendo por fin el control de su nuevo cuerpo bueno supongo que si es cierto aun tengo tiempo de sobra y al mismo un objeto de estudio(al decir esto saco una tiara de una caja)solo tengo claro una cosa con la misma advertencia del trabajador no te pongas la corona

Bety:10 dia de investigacion 20 de marzo del 2154 !DEMONIOS DEMONIOS¡ no puedo encontrar ninguna pista sobre la cura hice todos los analizis a la tiara y todos me salen con lo mismo ninguna anomalia virus o compuesto detectado ademas con la guerra es muy dificil establecerme en un lugar por mucho tiempo esta es una simple tiara(dijo esto arrojando la tiara e iniciando a llorar)perdoname Simon no puedo hacer nada perdon

despues de decir esto se olleron disparos alrededor y con un golpe tiraron la puerta los que parecian ser soldados con quienes traian cascos que hacian que no se les pudiera ver el rostro

Bety:no me han encontrado este es el fin ¿que? ¿que es esa voz?es la tiara y me dice que la use

dijo esto acercandoce ala tiara mientras los soldados solo la veian Bety tomo aquella tiara y se la puso al momento de ponersela la camara dejo de grabar mientras solo se oyo por unos segundos grandes golpes e impactos

e inicio una nueva toma en la cual se veia a Bety con el cabello completamente blanco y la piel completamente azul

Bety:esta sera la ultima grabacion que hare si alguien me ve alguna vez por favor perdoneme si le ago daño o lo hiero la historia era verdad pierdo el control de mis acciones y muy pronto el de mi mente estoy condenada lo unico que realmente lamento es no haber podido ayudarte lo siento Simon ppr favor perdoname y aunque se que probablemente ya no as de recordarme en estos momentos quiero que sepas que te amo

antes de terminar la grabacion se ve una gran explocion representada tambien por un gran sonido y una nube en forma de champiños la sinta termina en la ultima imagen en donde un agujero succiona a Bety

**Mente de Finn y Simon**

Cuando termino la pelicula Simon inicio a llorar

Finn:ella esta con vida ese era un agujero de gusanos que la trasporto a otra dimencion a la cuual tendre que ir puedes acompañarme y salvar a Bety como ella intento salvarte o quedarte aqui y vivir solo de tus recuerdos la decision es tuya

le extendi la mano espero que de verdad la tome

Simon:!VAMONOS¡

corona:!NOOO¡

Finn:ya sabes que hacer

Simon:recuerdos felices ya se

al decir esto Simon cerro sus ojos y en aquella pantalla empezaron a aparecer imagenes de su hermana de Bety de Finn de Hudson e incluso de Marceline

**Reino helado**

la corona volvio otra vez a la cabeza del rey helado por si sola esto sorprendio a marceline pero no interfirio al llegar a la cabeza del rey helado se destruyo completamente en varios pedasos que se fundieron en su cuerpo al momento en que los pedasos lo tocaron su piel volvio a su tono normal esa gran barba desaparecio al igual que su nariz de la nada broto cabello de color castaño en su cabeza la ropa que usaba se convirtio en un traje azul cielo con una camisa blanca volvio a su peso normal y conlos rubies de la corona se crearon unos lentes que terminaron en sus ojos ya no era el rey helado era Simon pero no solo Simon era Simon Petricov el duque del hielo

Despues de la transformacion del rey helado Finn y Simon abrian los ojos lentamente

Simon:¿lo logramos?LO LOGRAMOS

Finn:si pero creo que necesitaremos mucho chocolate caliente despues de esto

Marceline:Si...Simon

Simon:hola marcy

despues de decir esto marceline abrazo a Simon y haci se termino una maldicion pero aun faltaban otras pero esas serian para otra ocasion en este momento se debia estar feliz ya que pudieron salir de la prision mas peligrosa a la que se puede ingresar una prision llamada mente

**ya era hora que tal que les parecio espero que les aiga gustado dejen comentarios sugerencias y opiniones y sin mas que decir**

**!GRACIAS POR LEER¡**


	12. Vuelvo a pedir disculpas XD

**Hola hola como estan espero que esten muy bien el motivo de este pequeño mensaje es para que sepan que lamentablemente no subire el siguiente capitulo de esta historia por uno dias las razones de esto es que tengo asuntos pendientes y necesito hacer acabar una historia que subire a devianart para una amiga muy especial perdonen las molestias pero ella lo vale**

**pero lo que les prometo es que habra finncelene(finalmente-_-) y sera un tanto mas largo**

**me voy pero les dejare yn pequeño adelanto del siguiente capitulo que se llamara ****_Un nuevo viaje el equilibrio de las dimenciones_**** adios**

**Adelanto**

Marceline:y a que nos exponemos exactamente?

Peter:sencillo el viaje que estaran a punto de realizar puede afectarlos mas de lo que creen pues pueden ver cosas sobre ustedes mismos que no podran creer ya que aunque son distintos mundos y no tendran relacion alguna con ninguna de sus contrapartes una parte de ellos se encuentra escondida en su interior como la maldad y cosas haci veran viajaran a 3 dimenciones distintas una de ellas es en la que se encuentra Bety otra es una dimencion en donde el lich nunca existio si quieres saber sobre ella preguntale a Jake todo lo que vio con prismo lamentablemente no tengo conocimiento sobre la ultima dimencion en la que estaran pero si les puedo decir esto nunca intenten cambiar en lo absoluto ninguna cosa que vean ahi ya que aunque sean diferentes dimenciones todas guardan un equilibrio entre ellas y si se rompe ese equilibrio todas desaparecen pasaran en las dimencionesuna estadia de una semana y tendran que convencer a sus contrapartes de que se unan a ustedes

Finn:oye espera un minuto si nosotros tenemos contraparte en otras dimenciones eso sicnifica ¿que no hay solo un lich?

Peter:no el lich es un ser unidimencional solo existe en una dimencion pero su objetivo es destruir toda la vida y si destrulle esta dimencion las demas caeran en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por eso debes detenerlo con tus contrapartes en cada una de las dimenciones encontraran una arma de la luz en esta dimencion ya la tienes haci que disfruta estas 3 semanas con las personas que son importantes para ti y no tardes mucho para de...

Finn:! CÁLLATE¡-dijo nervioso y enojado

Peter:jeje tranquilo solo era una broma

Finn:ja ja que chistosito creo que te tienes que ir

Peter:que amargado te vere en 3 semanas adios


	13. Chapter 9

**hola hola que tal como estan espero que esten muy bien pues yo no estoy triste deprimido distraido aburrido y mas pero bueno escribir un rato siempre ayuda ¿verdad?**

** bueno dejemos los problemas personales quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios agregar esta historia a favoritas y por el simple hecho de leerla**

**hanna19:una bienvenida atrasada y bueno aqui esta el episodio espero que sea lo que esperabas y si no lo siento **

**cyberakuma1:gracias**

**ivantellezcastaneda.1:gracias por el comentario y tu paciencia yo mismo se cuanto me tardo XD**

**PineappleResendiz98:gracias y te agradesco el dedicarme el capitulo 10 de tu historia he de decir que quede impactado con el final perdon por apenas escribir esto pero tuve problemas con mi computadora mi proyecto me retraso y para rematar mi PSP que es donde leo todos los fics no puede mandar mensages una disculpa enorme y espero que este capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado**

**CAKE324:Simon y Marcy...me gusto mucho el episodio pero a decir verdad me gusto mas I remember you con ese episodio actualmente sigo llorando (desearia que fuera una broma pero es verdad chale soy bien lloron -_-)**

**June Pink Princess:****Gracias por leer esta historia desde un principio una bienvenida atrasada y te deseo la mejor de las suertes con tus historias ****GRACIAS POR LEER**

**bueno iniciemos el capitulo**

**Un nuevo viaje el equilibrio de las dimenciones**

Simon se separo de marceline despues de un minuto y le dijo a finn

Simon:Finn cuando iremos ala dimencion en donde se encuentra Bety

Finn:nos vamos en tres semanas ya que en ese tiempo se abrira un portal que cada año lleva hacia esa dimencion

pero despues de decir esto de la nada una gran cantidad de nieve salio de la palma de su mano

Finn:pero que demo...

Simon:parece que no solo sali yo

Marceline:que pasa?por que salio esa nieve de su mano?

Simon:al parecer al ponerte la corona tambien te concedio algunos de los poderes del hielo

Marceline:pero eso sicnifica que te volveras loco

Finn:no la corona no pudo dominar mi mente pero al parecer si pudo darme sus poderes esto es !GENIAL¡

dijo levantando los brazos pero de estos salieron 2 rayos de hielo

Simon:si pero primero deveremos trabajar con el control que tienes sobre ellos

Finn:creo que tienes razon por suerte tenemos 3 semanas antes de irnos que te parece si iniciamos mañana

Marceline:Finn para mañana muy posiblemente ya aigas congelado el mundo

Finn:no si puedo hacer esto

al decir esto preciono dos dedos en su frente y lentamente fue girandolos

Marceline:que hiciste?

Finn:solo bloquee los poderes para que no puedan escaparse y solo los podre usar hasta que los vuelva a desbloquear

Simon:creo que sera mejor que se vallan ya es tarde y tengo que hacer algunas cosas por aqui mañana empezara tu entrenamiento finn

**nota:ya eran como las 7:30 de la tarde**

Finn:muy bien asta luego

Marceline:adios Simon

Finn y marceloine salieron del reino helado sin rumbo aparente ninguno de los dos hablaba solo caminaban hasta que marceline rompio el silencio

Marceline:a donde iras con Simon

Finn:iremos a una dimencion en donde se encuentra alguien importante para el y segun con lo que me dijo Peter encontraremos a una aliada importante contra el Lich

Marceline:eso sicnifica que te iras otra vez

Finn:eso creo pero por suerte para mi no seran otros 2 años y no tengo que ir solo con Simon

Marceline:eh a que te refieres

Finn:Marcy quieres acompañarnos

Marceline:pero claro no me lo perderia por nada

decia emocionada marceline pero de la nada aparecio un hombre

Peter:al parecer ya convertiste esto en un asunto publico

Finn:que pero si tu dijiste que no tendria que ir solo

Peter:no mal entiendas no estoy en contra que lleves a nadie pero si van a ir deven conocer a lo que se exponen

Marceline:y a que nos exponemos exactamente?

Peter:sencillo el viaje que estaran a punto de realizar puede afectarlos mas de lo que creen pues pueden ver cosas sobre ustedes mismos que no podran creer ya que aunque son distintos mundos y no tendran relacion alguna con ninguna de sus contrapartes una parte de ellos se encuentra escondida en su interior como la maldad y cosas haci veran viajaran a 3 dimenciones distintas una de ellas es en la que se encuentra Bety otra es una dimencion en donde nunca exploto la bomba que fue la responsable de la mutacion del planeta si quieres saber sobre ella preguntale a Jake todo lo que vio con prismo lamentablemente no tengo conocimiento sobre la ultima dimencion en la que estaran pero si les puedo decir esto nunca intenten cambiar en lo absoluto ninguna cosa que vean ahi ya que aunque sean diferentes dimenciones todas guardan un equilibrio entre ellas y si se rompe ese equilibrio todas desaparecen pasaran en las dimencionesuna estadia de una semana y tendran que convencer a sus contrapartes de que se unan a ustedes

Finn:oye espera un minuto si nosotros tenemos contraparte en otras dimenciones eso sicnifica ¿que no hay solo un lich?

Peter:no el lich es un ser unidimencional solo existe en una dimencion pero su objetivo es destruir toda la vida y si destrulle esta dimencion las demas caeran en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por eso debes detenerlo con tus contrapartes en cada una de las dimenciones encontraran una arma de la luz en esta dimencion ya la tienes haci que disfruta estas 3 semanas con las personas que son importantes para ti y no tardes mucho para de...

Finn:! CÁLLATE¡-dijo nervioso y enojado

Peter:jeje tranquilo solo era una broma

Finn:ja ja que chistosito creo que te tienes que ir

Peter:que amargado te vere en 3 semanas adios

dijo para luego desaparecer y volver a dejar solos a Marceline y a Finn

Marceline:Finn ¿que iba a decir ese tipo?

Finn:nadanadanada-decia con una sonrisa nerviosa y moviendo las manos-sabes acabo de recordar que tengo que ir a otro lugar luego nos vemos

dijo para luego salir corriendo mientras marceline solo veia perpleja ya lejos de ese lugar finn se detuvo y bajo la mirada

Finn:(por que no se lo puedo decir me e enfrentado a monstruos bestias salvajes a los mas crueles villanos de todo este mundo pero no puedo decirle lo que siento a la persona mas importante para mi)

Peter:eso es por que tienes miedo

finn miro a su lado derecho y pudo ver a Peter

Finn:debemos de hablar de algo que se llama privacidad no crees

Peter:hablaremos de eso despues en estos momentos creo que tienes otras preocupaciones o me equivoco

Finn:tienes razon pero a que le tengo miedo ella es la persona mas importante para mi lo supe cuando me pediste una razon por la cual queria ser fuerte ella era esa razon queria protegerla incluso si eso costaba mi vida y aunque aiga otras personas importantes para mi ella es ala que quiero a mi lado por el resto de la eternidad

Peter:entonces solo encuentra la forma de decirle lo que sientes y si eres inteligente ya sabes a lo que me refiero

Finn:eh claro ya se de lo que hablas pero para estar seguro ¿a que te refieres?

Peter:pero si tu ya sabes no se por que decirtelo

Finn:esta bien esta bien no lo se ¿ya me lo puedes decir?

Peter:no

Finn:!POR FAVOR¡

Peter:bueno esta bien simplemente diselo con una cancion eso siempre funciona para expresarse cuando las palabras no son suficientes

Finn:una cancion eh mmm podria funcionar

Peter:me tengo que ir nos vemos despues adios

despues de decir esto Peter desaparecio y finn siguio su camino hacia su hogar ya ahi se dirijio a la cocina

Finn:bueno este dia fue agotador lo mejor sera que valla a dormir pero antes de eso de verdad necesito chocolate caliente

despues de beber una taza de chocolate se fue a su habitacion donde se puso una pijama que constaba de una camisa y pantalon blanco para luego dormir...

* * *

Pasaban los dias en la tierra de ooo finn habia iniciado el entrenamiento con Simon en el cual aprendio a controlar los poderes de la nieve y del hielo en en la primera semana habia aprendido a utilizar y expulsar nieve a voluntad en la segunda semana habia aprendido a controlar los rayos de hielo y a crear armas como espadas dagas escudos y flechas y en su ultima semana aprendio a dar vida a creaturas de nieve y de hielo

En esos dias tambien realizo distintos trabajos y misiones para la dulce princesa tambien la habia ayudado con sus experimentos en los que dejo mas que claro que no solo se fortalezieron sus habilidades fisicas y magicas si no tambien habia adquirido un gran conocimiento en su viaje

Aunque queria evitar mal entendidos tambien salia con la princesa flama ya que aunque ya no seguia enamorado de ella el decia que ella habia marcado una parte muy especial en su vida y que queria de verdad ser su amigo aunque le costaba trabajo ya que ella tomaba cualquier oportunidad para tratar de reconquistarlo pero no lo conseguia ya que el solo podia pensar en alguien Marceline no habia olvidado como pensava decirle lo que sentia ya tenia la cancion lista pero faltaba el momento adecuado

ya solo faltaban 2 dias para que el portal apareciera en ese dia Marceline le pidio a Finn que fuera a su casa para que tocaran un poco de musica eso emociono a Finn ya que esa era la oportunidad que buscaba haci que ya cuando estaba oscureciendo Finn se dirijio a la cueva de Marceline al llegar ahi entro y toco a la puerta de su casa

Finn:Hola marcy

Marceline:hola Finn pasa

ya adentro finn saco su guitarra y marceline su bajo-hacha

Finn:y bien que cancion tienes en mente

Marceline:la verdad no tengo nada esperaba que pudieramos improvisar algo

Finn:(esta es mi oportunidad)Suena bien ¿te parece si yo inicio?

Marceline:por mi no hay problema inicia

Finn:muy bien

al decir esto se sento en el sillon y empezo a tocar mientras marceline quien estaba flotando al lado del sillon le seguia el ritmo y Finn comenzo a cantar

**Finn:** Here I stand with head in hand,  
Turn my face to the wall,  
If she's gone I can't go on  
Feeling two feet small.

**Marceline:** Ev'ry where people stare  
Each and ev'ry day  
I can see them laugh at me  
And I her them say.

**Finn/Marceline:**Hey, you've got to hide your love away!  
Hey, you've got to hide your love away!

**Finn:**How can I even try?  
I can never win,

**Marceline:**Hearing them, seeing them  
In the state I'm in.

**Finn:**How could she said to me:  
Love will find a way?

**Marceline:**Gather'round all you clowns,  
Let hear you say.

**Finn/Marceline:**Hey, you've got to hide your love away!

al decir esto Finn se levanto del sillon sin dejar de tocar y se acerco a marceline lentamente quien igual se acerco a el lentamente asta estar cara a cara

**Finn/Marceline:**Hey, you've got to hide your love away!

cuando empezaban a tocar las ultimas notas Finn y Marceline acercaron sus rostros asta tal punto que llegaron a sentir la respiracion del otro asta que ese acercamiento se convirtio en un beso que solo fue interrumpido por la falta de aire

Finn:Ma..Marcy

Marceline:Finn

Finn:te amo...

Marceline:yo tambien...

**(Advertencia: lo que se esta a punto de presentar puede contener material inadecua... a quien quiero engañar ya saben lo que sigue )**

despues de decir esto Marceline volvio a besar a finn mientras que el la abrazaba de la cuntura y ella poso sus brasos en su cuello el beso se fue intensificoando poco a poco convirtiendose en un beso frances que por momentos era interrumpido por la falta de aire los dos sabian que hiba a pasar pero evitaron las palabras simplemente como si fuera algo natural se dirigieron a la habitacion de Marceline cuando entraron en ella

Finn:marcy estas segura de esto

Marceline no respondio solo beso a Finn de nuevo mientras seguia el beso Marceline le quitaba la ropa a finn quien hacia lo mismo con marceline asta quedar completamente desnudos

Marceline acosto a Finn en la cama poniendose encima de el mientras lo besaba

Finn empezo a besarle el cuello e iba bajando lentamente asta llegar a sus senos besandolos provocandole ligeros gemidos a Marceline finn cambio de lugar con marceline quedando arriba de ella y lentamente fue metiendo su pene erecto en la vagina de Marceline sacandolo lentamente solo aumentado la velocidad con forme pasaba el tiempo solo se oian la respiracion agitada y los gemidos de placer y extacis de los dos que aveces eran interrumpidos por el roce de sus labios

Finn:!mar...marcy me...me vengo¡

despues de decir eso finn eyaculo dentro de la vagina de marceline haciendo que su respiracion violenta se fuera relajando lentamente sacando su miembro de su vagina y acostandose a un lado suyo los 2 solo se besaron una vez mas entrando en un sueño profundo sin imaginar lo que les esperaria en tan solo 1 semana

* * *

?:Señor todo esta listo las tropas estan en pocision

Lich:muy bien dejaremos que disfruten sus ultimos dias de vida alista todo y a todos la PURIFICACION inicia en una semana

?:como ordene

Lich:El inicio del fin a comenzado

**POR FIN TERMINE** **bueno aqui acaba el capitulo he de decir que la parte del "nivel 15" no fue planeada fue pura improvisacion no queria incluir esa parte pero me dije a mi mismo que si no la ponia ahi no la podria poner mas adelante y decidi acerlo**

**La cancion que puse es you've got to hide your love away de los BEATLES perdon si la mayoria de las canciones son de ellos es que siempre que me pongo a escribir no puedo quitarme su musica de mi cabeza literalmente es que tengo audifonos XD**

**bueno espero que esto les aiga gustado y a los que pidieron finnceline espero que les aiga parecido suficiente **

**tengo 2 avisos que hacerles**

**1._Este fic afortunada o desafortunadamente ya se esta terminando estamos en la recta final ya faltan calculo unos 5-6 capitulos**

**2._Y el segundo aviso y es el mas importante quiero hacer una especie de trabajo colavorativo como vieron en este capitulo van a verse 3 dimenciones distintas una es la de Fionna y Cake la segunda va a ser la dimencion en donde nunca exploto la bomba de champiñon causante de las mutaciones y que finn se aiga puesto la corona del rey helado y la tercera quiero que ustedes la hagan dando ideas recomendando un crossover lo que ustedes quieran o creando su propia dimencion si quieren participar pongan en un review o en un mensaje privado su idea o sugerencia**

**Bueno eso seria todo por favor dejen reviews eso siempre me inspira a continuar espero sus propuestas y sin mas que decir **

**!GRACIAS POR LEER¡**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola hola como estan espero que esten muy bien aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia de seguirla de ponerla en sus favoritas y muchas gracias a las personas que estan dando ideas para la tercera dimencion se los agradesco mucho y aun hay tiempo para mas haci que si tienen una idea sugerencia o un crossover o lo que sea envienmela por un review o por un mensaje privado GRACIAS**

**REVIEWS**

**CAKE324:ooo si**

**PineappleResendiz98:es bueno saber que lo del paso 15 y la cancion si gusto y apocalipsis zombie mmm puede ser estilo walking dead o marvel zombies pero esperare a mas ideas y que llegemos a esa dimencion pero aun haci BUENA IDEA**

**ivantellezcastaneda.1:muchas gracias he de decir que lo del finnceline fue la parte facil la parte del sexo fue la que me costo !AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA¡ necesite mucha inspiracion :P**

**cyberakuma1:y que lo digas**

**pinkus-pyon:si haci lo hara**

**Bueno iniciemos el capitulo**

* * *

**El reino de aaa Fionna la humana**

Un nuevo dia habia iniciado en la tierra de ooo pero este no era un dia normal en este dia estaba previsto que el portal que podria transportar a Finn, Simon y Marceline a tierras nuevas para ellos se abriria el unico problema es que ellos no lo sabian

En una casa que estaba dentro de una cueva se encontraba un joven y una vampira durmiendo placidamente el uno sobre el otro y haci hubieran permanecido por mas tiempo si unos fuertes golpes sobre la puerta de la casa no los hubiera despertado

Finn:quien sera?

dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama cuidando de no despertar a Marceline quien estaba abrazando su cintura una vez que se safo de su agarre se levanto de la cama y poniendose su pantalon se dirijo hacia la puerta

Finn:ya voy ya voy desesperado

pero al abrir la puerta pudo ver a un perro de pelaje amarillo

Finn:Jake?

Jake:Finn?

Se miraron profundamente tenian muchas preguntas pero Jake fue el que hablo primero

Jake:QUE HACES AQUI?¡

le grito para luego percatarse que no tenia camisa

Jake:no me digas que tu y Marceline...hermano

Finn:diablos esto es un tanto incomodo

Marceline:que es todo este escandalo?

dijo apareciendo detras de Finn

Finn:creo que este sera un largo dia

Despues de decir esto Jake entro en la casa en donde despues de una explicacion evitando entrar en detalles

Finn:...y eso fue lo que paso

Jake:ay hermano no se que hacer si golpearte por desobederme o felicitarte haci que are ambas

despues de decir esto Jake agrando su mano y le dio un golpe a Finn para luego darle la mano y decirle felicidades

Marceline:y dinos pulgoso por que estas aqui?

Jake:o esque la dulce princesa me pidio que buscara a Finn ya que habia una anomalia espacial algo de un portal

Finn:un portal?

Jake:si algo de un portal extradimencional la verdad no le entendi muy bien

Finn:tenemos que ir hacia para ya pero rapido ¿en donde esta la dulce princesa?

Jake:esta en el reino helado la deje con un señor muy amable que raro que no aiga aparecido el rey helado

Finn:tenemos mucho de que hablar en el camino

despues de decir esto todos se levantaron de la meza y se dirijieron al reino helado hablando de todo lo que habian pasado durante esas semanas al llegar ahi pudieron observar a Simon la dulce princesa y a la princesa flama

Finn:princesa flama que haces aqui

PF:la dulce princesa me pidio que viniera aqui a derretir un poco de nieve para que el camino fuera mas facil

DP:hola tambien estoy aqui

Finn:eh? perdon pero que hace aqui

DP:en una de mis investigaciones descibri que cada 10 años se abre un portal que transporta a otras dimenciones y queria saber mas al respecto por que hoy se abrira

Finn:(Peter no solo es entrometido si no que tambien no sabe hacer cuentas)

Peter:Pensaste algo-apareciendo de la nada

Finn:que?...no no claro que no

Peter:eso imagine

DP/PF:¿quien es el?

Peter:hola soy Peter-dijo haciendo una reverencia

DP/PF:mucho gusto

Peter:(¿estaran sincronizadas?)

Finn:entonces es cierto que el portal se habrira hoy?

Peter:si haci que mantente atento puede abrirse en cualquier momento

Simon:oye ''Peter'' el portal no es de pura casualidad un agujero azul con franjas rojas del cual salen pequeños rayos

Peter:podria asegurar que era morado...oye y tu como sabes

Simon:oh esque ya aparecio

Dijo señalando haxia el portal que se habia abireto a tan solo unos metros de donde se encontraban

Finn:entonces ya es hora y como entraremos en el

Peter:simple el te succiona-dijo mientras todos veian como se acercaba-sujetence de lo que puedan

pero todos incluyendo a Finn se sujetaron de Peter

Peter:pero no de mi

cuando el portal apenas los toco todos desaparecieron

* * *

Tierra de aaa (especificamente en el reino helado)

Un gran destello del cielo aparecio en un instante dejando ver a 7 figuras caer a la nieve

DP:¿que lugar es este?

PF:que no lo vez es el reino helado

Peter:si y no este se podria decir que es el reino helado pero no es su reino helado estamos ya en aaa

Marceline:y que diferencia tiene a ooo?

?:reina helada regrese aqui?

?:nunca me atraparas niña tonta

Cuando voltearon a ver de donde provenian esos gritos vieron a una chica alta que llevaba puesto un sueter color amarillo una mochila verde una falda color azul fuerte y un gorro de conejo la acompañaba una gata blanca con manchas verdes que se podia estirar como quisiera las 2 perseguian a una mujer que tenia el cabello blanco un gran vestido de color azul y llevaba una tiara

Peter:eso responde a tu pregunta?

Marceline:si pero me provoca muchas mas

**Bueno asta aqui le dejo por favor dejen reviews espero que les aiga gustado y**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	15. Me voy por un tiempo uu

**Hola a todos como estan espero que esten muy bien pues sinceramente yo no lo estoy me duele la cabeza la escuela esta siendo una pesadilla y ya no puedo mas estoy reprobado en la materia de Métodos y Pensamiento critico lo cual me tiene sinceramente muy mal por lo cual me castigaran por 3 meses sin derecho a computadora por lo cual por obvias razones no estaré presente pero antes de irme me gustaría que ya hiciéramos la votación para la tercera dimencion a continuación se presentaran las opciones por las cuales podrán votar**:

**-La primera opción sera una propuesta hecha por una gran escritora y amiga PineappleRendiz98 con la una dimencion situada en un apocalipsis zombie**

**-La segunda opción es de un otro gran escritor aqui lo conocen como kevinkev18 pero en devianart lo conocen como kevinkas1992 que presenta una dimencion ya elaborada y muy interesante de su fic Dark Peinces Finn para los que no lo conozcan aquí tienen el link léanlo: art/Dark-Princes-Finn-Ep-1-342665195**

**-La tercera opción fue propuesta por un lector muy especial Eme48 que propuso una guerra civil en ooo**

**esas son las opciones por favor voten dejando en un review que opción prefieren**

**Bueno eso seria todo Muchas gracias por leer espero leerlos pronto y asta la próxima**

**GRACIAS POR LEER n_n**


	16. Chapter 11

**Hola hola que tal como estan espero que esten muy bien y bueno a la vista que tengo tiempo libre y aun no me an matado mis padres aqui les traigo la continuacion de esta historia**

**Ghostbell777:siento lo de cake la verdad mi computadora y mi tele estan un tan un tanto decoloradas por lo cual las manchas de cake las veo amarrillas XD aun sigo creyendo que son amarillas u_u**

**hanna19:jejeje gracias**

**CAKE324:¿eh? Gracias supongo**

******Marcoman (anonimo): perdón si no alcance el tiempo limite XD**

**Bueno comencemos**

**P.D.:habra fiolee**

**Malos entendidos**

Finn solo observaba aquellas personas le incomodaba un poco verse a si mismo como mujer pues era obvio que ella era su contra-parte y su aliada contra el Lich

Finn: ella es no es cierto? ella es mi contra-parte

Peter: si que raro ¿no?

Finn:¿eh? solo un poco pero es algo incomodo

Peter: muy bien el nombre de la chica es Fionna y el de la gata Cake son casi iguales en todos los aspectos solo que aquí todos son como decirlo su sexo opuesto creo que lo mejor seria que te presentaras con ellas

Finn:¿y como lo hago? no es algo haci como ''hola soy Finn y soy tu contra-parte masculina''

Peter: solo ve ahí y usa tus encantos

Finn: bueno si tu lo dices ¿y que pasara con los demás?

Peter: si eso sera un tanto complicado bueno luego veremos que hacer con los colados-dijo mientras miraba a la dulce princesa a Jake y a la princesa flama-te seguiremos de cerca

Finn:-suspiro- esto no saldrá bien

después de decir eso Finn y los demás se dirimieron hacia donde estaba Fiona Cake y la reina helada quienes habían iniciado una pelea que solo había sido interrumpida por los presentes habitantes de ooo

Finn: ho...hola disculpa puedo hablar con ustedes por un segundo-le dijo un tanto nervioso a Fionna

Fionna: ¿eh? ¿quien eres...?-no pudo terminar la frase ya que una ventisca de nieve cubrió por completo a Fionna

Cake: Fi-dijo mientras trataba de sacar a Fionna de toda la nieve bajo la cual habia quedado sepultada

Finn: oiga estábamos hablando-le dijo a la reina helada

RH: vaya pero si tenemos a mas príncipes para mi colección

Finn: ai te hablan Peter

Peter: lo siento ya estoy comprometido

RH: ustedes vendrán conmigo-después de decir esto inicio a lanzar nieve tratando de sepultar a todos pero la princesa flama usando sus poderes hizo que toda la nieve se derritiera

Simón: esto es suficiente Bety-dijo mientras daba un paso al frente de todos-es hora de que dejes la locura tambien-dijo mientas provocaba un fuerte viento que iso que su tiara se callera y antes de que callera en el suelo Simon la sujeto

RH: ¿Quien eres?

Simón: pronto lo recordaras-después de decir esto aplico la llave del sueño haciendo que se desmallara

Finn: siento que se me olvida algo

Marceline: no sera tu contraparte-dijo señalando a Cake quien habia sacado a Fionna de la nieve

Finn: creo que esto podria afectar la primera impresión

despues de decir esto se acerco a Fionna y Cake

Finn: ¿necesitas ayuda?-dijo ofreciendole la mano para que se levantara

Fionna: gracias pero no la hubiera necesitado si no me hubieras distraido

Finn: un gusto conocerte Fionna mi nombre es Finn

Fionna: ¿como supiste mi nombre? y ¿quienes son ellos?-dijo señalando a los demas

Peter: ¿que acaso no notas un parecido entre ellos y algunas personas que conoces aqui?

Cake: Bueno ella se parece a Gumball-dijo señalando a Bonibell

Fionna: y ella a Marshall-dijo señalando a Marceline

Fionna/Cake: y ella al príncipe llama

Jake: y tu te pareces a Finn-le dijo Jake a Fionna

Finn: y tu te pareces a Jake-le dijo a Cake

Fionna: esto no es normal

Finn: tienes razón pero hay una explicación altamente lógica y satisfactoria veras lo que pasa es que...¿Quien esta ahi?

Dijo mientras inspeccionaba su alrededor asegurandose de que nadie estuviera ahi pero en un momento sintio una precencia atras de el Finn solo sujeto a la figura de lo que podia ser su cuello y lo levanto haciendo que se hiciera visible un vampiro que aparentaba tener 18 años de edad quien tenia el cabello negro una camisa color rojo con cuadros negros un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis

Finn: te doy 5 segundos para darme una razon por la cual no deba matarte

Fionna: tranquilo el es mi amigo

Marshall: si viejo ¿cual es tu problema?

Finn: muy bien lo siento-dijo mientras lo soltaba

Marshall: ¿Quien es este tonto Fi?

Fionna: no creo haberte perdonado-dijo mientras recordaba lo sucedido en la fiesta del príncipe grumoso

Marshall: o vamos eso fue hace semanas dije que lo sentia

Marceline: no quisiera interrumpir su discusión pero podriamos hablar en otro lugar

Cake: Fionna primero devemos rescatar al principe Gumball

Marshall: si hay que rescatar al blandito

Peter: hablan de este-dijo Peter quien tenia a un lado al principe Gumball quien estaba inconciente

Fionna: ¿como es posible?

Peter: si si ya se que es genial pero podríamos irnos

Fionna: vayamos al dulce reino

Finn: muy bien vamos

Todos se dirijieron al dulce reino a excepcion de Simon y Peter los cuales se quedaron en el reino helado mas especificamente en el castillo que ahi se encontraba para tratar de devolverle la cordura de la reina helada pero en el trayecto hacia el reino Finn y Marceline no se separaban por ningun momento lo cual irritaba a la princesa flama

PF: y dime Finn en donde estabas esta mañana

Finn: bueno yo...-fue interrumpido

Marceline: estaba en mi casa velita

La respuesta no solo sorprendio a la princesa flama si no tambien a la dulce princesa

DP: como que en tu casa

Marceline: si como lo oyeron verdad Finn

Finn: bueno es cierto

PF/DP: PERO ESO NO PUEDE SER-gritaron las dos

Finn: oigan cálmense suenan como si o no

Marceline: las dos tuvieron su oportunidad y la desaprovecharon haci que no es culpa mia

PF: tu estúpida vampira te arrepentiras de haberte metido entre Finn y yo-dijo transformándose en un titan de fuego

Finn: esto no es bueno no queria llegar a esto

despues de decir esto Finn dio un salto hacia la princesa antes de que pudiera atacar y tomo la gema que se encontraba en su frente y al momento de tomarla se destransformo

PF: ¿que hiciste?

Finn: como lo sospechaba esta gema es parte de tu núcleo sin ella no puedes acceder a tus poderes una gran desventaja

PF: DEVUÉLVEMELA

Finn: no y si no quieres que la destruya mas te vale comportarte ¿estas bien Marcy?

Marceline: si Finn no te preocupes

Finn: muy bien sigamos

Finn y Marceline se alejaron mientras la Dulce princesa y la princesa flama los veian

PF: no vas a hacer algo

DP: no por el momento pero solo te diré que tengo un plan para separarlos

PF: y ¿crees que funcione?

DP: o claro que va a funcionar vamos

despues de decir eso las dos continuaron caminando asta que alcanzaron a los demas...

**Bueno asta aqui le dejo si les gusto por favor dejen un review me ayudarian mucho si recomiendan esta historia y voten para elegir la tercera dimencion y sin mas que decir**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	17. Chapter 12

**Hola que tal como estan? espero que muy bien y bueno a qui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia espero que les guste**

**BUENO INICIEMOS**

**SEMANAS**

Han pasado algunos dias desde la llegada de Finn y los demas al reino de aaa mientras recorrian y veian aquel reino no podian evitar recordar a ooo el príncipe Gumbal expreso su sincera colaboración hacia la mision de Finn y por parte de Fiona no hubo mucho que decir pues acepto casi al instante el príncipe Gumbal les ofrecio asilo durante el tiempo que estuvieran ahi.

Las cosas desde el punto de vista Finn se tornaron de manera muy misteriosa y extraña pues no hace mucho que su relacion con Marceline habia empezado pero su actitud habia cambiado durante esos dias evitaba pues ella compañia de Finn y siempre que el preguntaba que pasaba solo recivia como respuesta

''NO ME OCURRE NADA DEJAME TRANQUILA''

Cosa que lo dejaba desconcertado mientras que de parte de la Dulce princesa y la Princesa Flama su actitud era lo mas extraño pues a diferencia de lo que el creia iba a pasar que seria una pelea era todo lo contrario ellas evitaban el conflicto incluso le devolvio su gema ala Princesa Flama sin que hubiera concecuencias o ataques hacia Marceline cosa que dejaba mucho mas desconcertado a Finn

Es el dia 3 de la estadia de una semana son exactamente las 12:35 de la madrugada y todo parece tranquilo en la oscura noche pero justamente de esa oscuridad emerge una sombra misteriosa que se acerca hacia uno de los varios cuartos del palacio mas especificamente al cuarto en donde se encuentra Finn aquella sombra entra al cuarto asegurandose que nadie la vea y sin hacer el menor ruido posible cerrando la puerta se acerca sigilosamente hacia la cama en donde duerme Finn y lentamente se acerca a el diciendo en un susurro casi inaudible ''perdoname'' una luz proveniente de una ventana deja ver por completo de quien se trataba se trataba de...Marceline

Marceline acerco su rostro al cuello de Finn sacando levemente sus colmillos las intenciones que tenia eran claras pensaba convertir a Finn en vampiro y lo hubiera logrado de no ser por alguien que se encontraba ahi

Peter:¿quieres decirme que piensas hacer?-oyo Marceline en su mente

Marceline:¿que haces aqui?-pregunto Marceline molesta

Peter:te observo y evito que agas alguna estupides dime por que la repentina necesidad de transformarlo

Marceline:¿Que te interesa?

Peter:creeme que me interesa despues de todo no quiero que sufras

Marceline:¿Que tu no quieres que sufra?-dijo mientras algunas lagrimas le empezaban a salir-si tu fuiste quien mas me ha hecho sufrir por tu culpa me quede sola por mas de 1000 años y no pienso volver a la soledad no pienso permitirlo NO QUIERO VOl...

No pudo seguir hablando ya que Peter sin ningun aviso la abrazo

Peter:tu nunca as estado sola-le susurro al oido-nunca lo he permitido

Marceline:¿que?

Peter:creeme se lo que se siente la soledad se lo que es la desesperacion de creer que nadie esta a tu lado pero te puedo decir que en tu tristesa mas profunda en tus momentos mas solitarios siempre te acompañe y vele por ti ya que yo no queria que vivieras como yo lo hice yo me oculte en las sombras y siempre te acompañe a donde fueras y te ayude sin que te dieras cuenta

Marceline:pero aun haci tengo que hacerlo el morira algun dia y...

Peter:pero por que pensar en eso si te concentras solo en eyo no vas a disfrutar el tiempo que puedas estar con el ademas yo se lo que te digo falta demaciado tiempo para que eso pase yo no te detendre como no lo he hecho varias veces pero te lo digo no agas algo inecesario si no esta roto no lo repares y por cierto la proxima vez no te dejes convencer tan facil

Despues de decir esto Peter desaparecio dejando a Marceline y a Finn solos en esa habitacion Marceline se quedo por un momento estatica y despues de unos segundo se acerco otra vez hacia Finn

Marceline:te amo Finn-dijo susurrando y alejandose lentamente pero fue sujetada de su manga por alguien

Finn:y yo a ti Marceline-dijo Finn levantandose de la cama

Marceline:¿sabes por que vine aqui o no?

Pero no respondio el solo beso a Marceline mientras la abrazaba despues de eso Marceline se aferro a el mientras lloraba y recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Finn

Marceline:nunca me dejes-le dijo llorando

Finn:creeme cuando te digo que yo siempre estare a tu lado no importa lo que pase-le respondio discretamente Finn metio una de sus manos a su bolsillo y de ahi tomo un medallon lo sujeto con fuerza y dijo-Jamas lo are

**Bueno eso seria todo espero que les aiga gustado si fue haci por favor comenten eso siempre me ayuda a seguir**

**Reviews:**

**Cyberakuma1:GRACIAS**

**poopyy:Muchisimas gracias vere con que puedo trabajar**

** :Gracias por tus comentarios y sugerencias de verdad lo aprecio mucho**

**PineappleResendiz98:tu tranquila yo nervioso despues de todo ya vuelven las clases te deseo suerte en la Prepa**

**hanna19:Gracias por todo tu**

**Huhuhuhuhuhuhu:Muchas gracias**

**Marcoman: amigo mio muchas gracias por insistir creeme que si no fuera por ti soy capaz de que jamas saco este capitulo si tienes Facebook agregame me encuentras como Hector Gomez tienes total axceso a esta historia**

**Y como no tengo nada que decir:**

**GRACIAS POR LEER n_n**


End file.
